Not Our Home
by SonicGX98
Summary: What if Omid survived the events of Episode 1's prologue? What if some events had gone differently after Lee's death? Read on to find out. *WRITING EPISODE 3*
1. Prologue: What Remains

**AN: Welcome! This will serve as Part 1 of this story's prologue. The entire fanfic will consist of six "Episodes", each being around seven to ten chapters long. I would like to thank my friends on this site, TWDGamerKenny'sBro and Thunderslate, for being an inspiration for me. So without further ado, let's dive right in!**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOGUE: WHAT REMAINS<strong>

"You're strong Clem...you can do anything" Lee said weakly to Clementine.

"B-but, I'm little..." She said back with tears in her eyes.

"It don't mean nothing...You're gonna see some bad stuff out there, but you can do it...I know you can." he replied

"My parents...It's so horrible..." Clem said, trying to hold back sobs.

"I-I can't imagine sweet pea."

"And now you? Please...Don't be one of them. Please don't become a walker.."

"There's only one thing you can do...you know that"

_Oh did she know. The only problem was she wasn't sure if she could do it herself How could she kill the man she been happy with and lived with for the last three months?_

"I don't...I don't know if I can." Clem responded.

"You have to shoot me, honey" Lee replied sadly.

"Lee, no..."

"It's okay Clem...It's okay. All you have to do, is point that gun at me, close your eyes...and be thankful you'll never have to see me as one of them" Lee explained to Clem.

"Okay Lee...I can do it...I..I can."

_I can't do this. _Clem thought to herself. _But I have to, I won't let turn into one of them...I won't..._

"Find Omid...and Christa..." Lee said weakly. "They're waiting over by the train. Do you remember how to get there?" he asked her.

"Yes..." Clem said sadly.

"Good" Lee said with a smile, trying to cheer her up. "And also..."

But Lee couldn't finish his sentence, he felt himself getting weaker every second now, at any moment he could die.

"What? What is it?" Clem asked, tears rolling down her eyes.

"I'll be fine...don't worry about it...I'll miss you" Lee said with his last breath.

"Me too..." Clem responded.

Clementine then stood up at Lee as he was slowly dying. She could see in his eyes that he was slowly turning. With whimpers coming out of her throat, she weakly raised her gun to Lee's face, who smiled back at her, and then pulled the trigger.

The gun went off with a loud bang throughout the store, the bullet leaving a clean hole in Lee's forehead as his body was slumped against the wall , not moving at all. For a few minutes, Clementine laid on the ground, crying for what seemed like an eternity until she was able to pull herself together. She then looked sadly at his corpse, slowly wiping away the tears and blood from her eyes.

_It's over... _she thought to herself. _I will survive Lee...I promise...For you...__._

She slowly walked towards the back exit door, stepping over the walker's corpse she had just killed minutes ago. She took one last look at Lee's lifeless body before using the keys to open the door, and stepped into the back alleyway of the shop, making sure to lock the door on her way out.

_I'm not letting those things eat him. I just...can't... _Clementine thought to herself as she locked the door.

As she looked to her left, she could see all of the walkers scratching at the jewelry store front gate, obviously attracted by the gunshot moments ago. on her right was a path that led back to the main road, which would lead her back to the mansion; once she got there, it would be easy to get to the train then. She started to walk down the road, there were only about 20 walkers or so compared to horde that was outside of the shop. As she walked down the road back towards the mansion, she looked at all of the walkers that were around her, there grotesque, decaying faces no longer putting fear in her.

_Don't worry. You're smart and he's not. You're smarter than all of them..._

Lee's words echoed through her head as she remembered their final conversation. She was glad that she would never have to see him out here, roaming the world as one of them.

As Clementine was about to turn a corner, her heart stopped for a moment as her undead parents were right in front of her eyes. She was about to start crying, but stopped herself before she could make any noise.

_No! I have to stay strong...For Lee... _She thought to herself.

She didn't want to see them like this. She wanted to put them out of their misery so badly. There were only about five other walkers on the street, she could outrun them if she shot them.

_I have to do this...I have to. _She thought.

She sadly raised her gun to her dad's head first, and fired, then aiming at her mom and doing the same. As soon as their bodies fell to the ground. She could hear the walkers around her growling, heading towards the sound of the gunshots. In that instant. Clem ran as fast as she could off the street and continued towards the mansion.

* * *

><p>Clem passed a few blocks before stopping to catch a break from running, gasping for air. She decided that she was okay, as no walkers had followed her following the gunshots.<p>

_Looks like they still don't recognize me... _She thought to herself, as she took a quick glance at her red hoodie covered in blood and guts.

She continued walking until she found the mansion, overrun with walkers. She sighed sadly at the sight of her group's temporary home now overrun with the undead. She noticed that while she couldn't make her way through the mansion, she noticed a small alleyway in between the mansion and another building. She went through the alleyway, and noticed several intestines and blood scattered across the ground. She then piched her nose as she walked through, the stench preventing her to smell anything else.

As she walked, she stopped and noticed a corpse on the ground, it's body ripped in two with entrails seeping out of its body. She took a quick look at the corpse's face, and her eyes popped open when she saw who it was.

It was Ben.

_Oh no! Ben...I'm so sorry... _Clementine thought to herself as she stared at the remains of the young boy's corpse.

Clementine then vomited on the ground, unable to comprehend how many people died because of her, as well as the grotesque shape his body was in. However, once she took another look at his face, she noticed a bullet hole in his forehead.

_At least he didn't feel any pain...But who was around to do it? _Clementine thought to herself.

Her next sight answered her question. A couple feet away from his body, was Kenny's hat, with a pool of blood underneath it as well as a gun by it's side.

_No...Not Kenny too! _She cried internally.

Unable to deal with all of the death she just witnessed. Clem ran out of the alley as fast as she could, tears falling from her shut eyes, holding Kenny's hat in her hand.

Clementine eventually arrived at the train. She didn't see any walkers there, nor any sight of Omid or Christa.

"Maybe they're inside waiting for me." She said to herself as she walked up to the train.

Once she got to the train. She noticed the back car's door was open. She climbed in, only to find no sight of Omid or Christa. She then walked towards the front of the train, thinking that they might've slept in there where it was safer. However once she entered the car, they were not there either. Her backpack was gone too.

_No...this can't be...Lee said they would be here! _She thought to herself.

She was now faced with the unbelievable now; she would have to survive on her own. But how? She was just a little girl. What could she do to survive?

Clementine Fell to the floor of the car on her knees and layed on the cold floor on her side, crying herself to sleep.

"I'm sorry Lee! It's all my fault! I'm Sorry! Omid, Christa, Where are you?!" She cried out as she lied there helplessly on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? You enjoying my writing style? Do you have any ideas for me to improve my writing? Some reviews would be appreciated.<strong>


	2. Prologue: Part 2

**Several hours earlier...**

"Let's meet out of town! By the train!" Lee said to Omid and Christa, who just passed the sign before it collapsed.

"Are you nuts?!" Omid replied in response to Lee's plan. It was practically suicide.

"It's the only way, do you hear me?!" Lee shouted back

"Yeah, by the train!" Omid replied.

"Jesus,we'll be there!" Christa shouted over the building.

Lee then jumped onto the remainder of the sign and onto the streets, heading towards the Marsh House.

"You'll think he'll be okay down there? It's practically suicide!" Omid said to Christa.

"From what I've seen him do in Crawford, I know Lee's a smart guy, he'll think of a way, I know it." She replied.

"Well, we'd better start heading back to the train, it's gonna be awhile." Omid said.

Thankfully since they went across the sign first, the rooftops would take them right back to the mansion, where they could get back to the train.

"So how come you never told them?" Omid asked Christa.

"Told them what?" Christa replied to him.

"You know...the baby?" He blatantly said.

Christa sighted after his questioned. "I didn't say anything because well...I thought it would be too much of a burden on the group if I told them. I was gonna tell them back at the mansion, but after seeing how bad of a condition your leg was in, I didn't want everyone to have to worry about both the baby and you. Besides, Crawford only just had enough medicine to fix up your leg." She explained.

"Well, we don't have to worry about the baby for a couple more months, let's just get back to the train." Omid said as they continued to walk along the rooftops.

* * *

><p>It had been almost an hour since they left the Marsh House when Omid and Christa finally arrived at the train at the bottom of the hill, only to find that there were about 20 walkers roaming around.<p>

"Shit! so much for our escape plan." Omid said sadly.

"Yeah, like you would even know how to get us out." Christa said with a light chuckle.

"Yeah I could! Probably...Kenny didn't really get around to fully explaining it to me." Omid replied.

"Well, maybe if we could sneak inside and get into the cockpit and check how much fuel's left, we could wait there until Lee and Clementine came back, the doors are strong enough to hold if any walkers notice us."

"Sounds like a plan." Omid replied as they slowly began to walk towards the train.

Only the back and right sides of the trains had walkers around them, allowing the two to climb into the cockpit from the front of the train.

Christa opened the front door of the cockpit, letting Omid in before closing it shut. Omid then took a look at the dashboard of the train, only to find that the train was out of reserve fuel.

He sighed sadly at the sight. "It's no good. Fuel's run out. No way we're making it out of Savannah on this." He explained to Christa.

"Dammit. What do we do now?" She asked him.

"I say we wait. For we all know Lee and Clementine could still be trying to get out of that city." he replied.

"We can't just wait forever, Eventually the walkers will find a way to break through. I'll give them an hour, but if they're not here by then, we go and take our chances on the countryside."

"What?! And just leave them to die in the city?! You're willing to let a little girl fend for herself?".

"Omid, you know i care about Clementine as much as you do, but we both know if they're not here in a hour well...you know what happened to them"

"Fuck...fine."

The time passed by, the walkers slowly shambled down the road into Savannah, but there was still no sign of Lee nor Clementine.

"No...it can't be.." Omid said sadly.

"I know, but we have to go now, with those walkers gone it will be our perfect chance to get out of the city." Christa replied.

As Christa opened the door and stepped out, she noticed Omid grabbing something from the corner of the car.

"Omid what are you doing? We have to go now!" Christa whispered to him.

Omid then walked up to her, with Clementine's backpack in his hand.

"I just wanted something to remember Clementine. If they're out there, and we ever find them, I'm giving this back to her." Omid told her.

The two of them then stepped out of the train, and started to climb up the hill towards their ultimate goal of the countryside.

* * *

><p>Clementine woke up. It looked like she was inside of a large, pitch black room that went on forever.<p>

"Hello?" she said, hoping she was not alone. Unfortunately, all that came back was the echoes of her question off the walls.

Suddenly, a blinding white light appeared in front of Clementine, causing her to cover her eyes with her arm. The light kept getting brighter and brighter, until it disappeared all of a sudden. Wondering where the light went, Clementine removed her arm from her face, only to see Lee alive and well right in front of her. Clementine was both shocked and excited, she knew for sure that she killed him back at the jewelry store, so how could he still be alive? Was she dreaming? No, it was too livid to be a dream, it had to be real.

"Lee! What are you doing here? I thought I left you in the store." She asked him, or what she thought was him.

"So this is what you're gonna do? After everything I taught you, you're just gonna curl into a ball and let the walkers eat you?" Lee said coldly.

"It's not my fault! You said Omid and Christa would be here at the train, but now they're gone! How am I supposed to survive by myself?" she replied sadly.

Lee sighed "Clem, remember when I said that you were gonna see bad thing out in this world?" he asked her

"Yes..."

"And that you would be able to handle it?"

"Yes..." she replied again.

"Well this is one of those moments. Sure things may seem bad, but I know you've got what it takes to handle it, I know you can"

Suddenly, Lee started to fade away from the room, waving goodbye to Clementine as he did.

"No, Lee! Don't leave me again!" she cried as she ran up to him.

But it was too late, Lee had already disappeared, and Clem stood in the middle of the room sadly.

* * *

><p>Clem awoke to light shining in her eyes. It was early morning, maybe around 5 or 6 AM, she couldn't tell exactly. She slowly stood up and saw that there were still no walkers around the train.<p>

_Good._ She thought. _That'll give me time to get out of here. _

Stepping out of the train, Clementine remembered the dream she had with Lee, and the advice he had given to her. She could handle this, she knew she could. She looked around pondering where to go. She couldn't follow the railroads, fearing that other herds may have heard the train and would be on there way now, so instead she planned on heading north up the hill until she found a place to rest.

* * *

><p>I<p>

t had been almost 4 hours since she left the train. Feeling tired, Clementine decided to rest on a log next to a broken down car, pondering what her next move should be. As she looked at the ground, she noticed a couple of bullets scattered around her. She picked them up and put them in her pocket. She'd figure out how to put them in her gun later.

She then took a quick glance at the hills in front of her, only to find a horrifying sight, two figures walking on them. One significantly shorter than the other. Clementine was frightened. Could it be bandits? Cannibals? Worse? All of the thoughts drifted in her head as she wondered who they might be as they continued to walk along the hills, not noticing her.

_Maybe it's Omid and Christa? _She thought to herself. _No, it can't be, they'd be long gone by now_.

As she was pondering what to do, the two figures stopped walking and looked in Clementine's direction, noticing her.

_Oh no... _She thought as they slowly approached her.

Thinking of the only way to protect herself, she brought out her gun and slowly approached them with her arms shaking. As they were coming closer and closer to each other, Clementine noticed the shorter one attempt to pull something out from behind him. Thinking it was a gun, Clementine pulled the trigger to open fire on the figure, only to hear an empty click emerge from the weapon. Scared, she continued pulling the trigger, only for no bullets to be fired. She then started to run away from the two figures, causing them to chase after her. She almost outran them, until she tripped on the log they were able to catch up to her, their faces blocked by the sunlight.

"Holy shit...That you Clem?" the shorter one said with a light chuckle.

_What? How did he know my name? Wait a minute..._

"Omid? Christa?" She asked the figures hesitantly.

"Oh my god, Clem! You're okay!" Omid cheered as he helped Clementine to her feet, the three of them came together for a hug immediately after

"You guys! I was so worried I'd never find you!" she said happily.

"We'd thought we'd never find you." Christa replied.

"Lee said you'd be at the train. Where did you guys go?" Clementine asked them.

"We were there for about an hour waiting for you and Lee to come back. When you didn't, we assumed the worst and left." Christa explained sadly.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" Omid asked Clementine.

Clementine didn't respond to his question, she just slowly lowered her head, their final moment together flashing through her mind.

"I killed him." She said sadly.

"Oh my god..." Christa said, barely able to comprehend what she had just said.

"No way...you shot him?" Omid asked her.

"We were trapped in a jewelry store. He helped me kill a walker and get his gun and the keys to the way out. Then he told me to kill him..." Clementine explained.

She immediately started to cry , tears rolling down her face as Omid and Christa comforted her.

"It's okay Clementine. You won't have to do something like that ever again, I promise. The worst is over now." Christa said to her

But little did they know, that the worst...was yet to come...

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME ON NOT OUR HOME...<strong>

"What do you think?"

"Omid, you can't be serious"

* * *

><p>"Are you going to hurt me?"<p>

"Only if you're stupid."

* * *

><p>"I think that's my RV you're sleeping in."<p>

"What's your name?"

"Ralph"

**NOT OUR HOME EPISODE 1: WHERE ARE WE TO HIDE**

* * *

><p><strong>And that's it for the Prologue! <strong>**The first part of this "Episode" will be posted tomorrow. For those of you who are wondering about the schedule for this fanfic, I will pre write the entire "Episode" before its first chapter is published, then I will post one part every day. Once the episode is over, I will begin writing the next one, and will not post the first part until I complete the entire episode. As always, feel free to leave a review of this chapter. **


	3. EPISODE 1 - WHERE ARE WE TO HIDE

**PREVIOUSLY, ON NOT OUR HOME...**

"You have to shoot me, honey"

"Lee...no..."

"Find Omid...and Christa..."

* * *

><p>"Omid, Christa, where are you?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"We can't just leave them out there, you're willing to let a little girl fend for herself?!"<p>

"We have to go, those walkers will back soon."

* * *

><p>"Omid, Christa, I thought I'd never find you!"<p>

"Where's Lee?"

"I killed him..."

"It's okay Clementine. You won't have to do something like that ever again, I promise. The worst is over now."

* * *

><p><strong>EPISODE 1: WHERE ARE WE TO HIDE<strong>

**6 Months Later...**

Clementine stood in the forest, her face covered in dirt after weeks without washing her face, admiring the all of the trees that surrounded her, as well as the birds that lived inside of them. The last 6 months had been difficult for her, Omid and Christa, with her baby expected in a couple of weeks. She smiled as she stared into the sky, thinking how proud Lee would be of her surviving this long.

"What do you think?" Omid said to Christa as they were scoping out the public restroom, making sure that is was deserted before entering. Clementine left her daydream, attracted to their conversation.

"Omid, you can't be serious." Christa replied.

"I am!" he said with enthusiasm.

"We are NOT doing that." she said light heartedly as they started to walk towards the restroom, knowing that it was now abandoned. Clementine followed them.

"Why not?".

"Because!"

"'C'mon Christa, what's wrong with 'Omid'?"

"We're not calling our baby Omid. ONE of you is enough. Clementine, a little help here?" Christa said with a chuckle.

"Omid The Second" he said rambling off different names.

"No" she replied.

"Omid Jr.?"

"No!"

"You have to admit, it has a ring to it!"

"What if it's a girl?" Clementine added in.

"Then we name her Christa!" Omid said to her.

"But I'M Christa, I don't wanna call her Christa, that's just confusing." she said, hating the idea.

"Then name her Genevieve, I don't care!" Omid said jokingly.

"How can you not care? You're not taking this seriously." Christa said to him.

"I take everything seriously, especially Little Omid's future."

"Keep talking like that, and you'll be sleeping in the rain tonight. Remember that time back in Barstow?"

"Vegas weekend." Omid said, remembering the life they used to have before the apocalypse.

Christa smiled back at Omid's comment before she walked into the men's restroom.

"Why don't you go get cleaned up in the girls' room Clem?" Omid asked the little girl

"I hope the sink works in there." she replied.

"I wouldn't count on it. Just make sure to keep track of your things and be careful; Christa and I will be right next door if anything happens." He explained to her.

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Clementine walked into the bathroom, the smell of blood and guts filling her nostrils, but she had been so used to the smell by now it didn't affect her.<p>

"Hello?" She called out in case anyone was hiding in the stalls. There was no answer however. All three of the stalls were closed.

_I should probably check all of them before I clean myself up. _She thought to herself as she approached the first stall.

She opened the stall aiming her gun inside, only to find nothin but the toilet broken, it's contents layed around it on the floor.

"Gross." Clementine said aloud as she closed the door and moved to the next stall.

As she opened the second stall all she noticed was blood covering the entire stall except for an object that layer on the toilet. Clementine looked closer at the object and saw that it was a stuffed rabbit, with one of its ears cut off. She sighed sadly at the sight and moved to the final stall, which was surprisingly cleaner than the other two, save for water all over the floor.

"Guess it's safe to get cleaned up." She said aloud again as she walked towards the sink.

She took a quick look at herself in the unbroken mirror, waiting eagerly to get all of the dirt off of her face. She tried to turn on the sink, hoping there would be some water left, but of course there was none.

"Figures, but it was worth a shot." she said to herself.

She put her gun next to the sink as she brought her backpack onto the counter, unzipping it to retrieve her water bottle and a rag. She wet the rag with the bottle, than quickly put the cap back on the bottle and proceeded to wash her face. She then took another look at the mirror to make sure she didn't miss any spots, and smiled when her face was all clean.

"Better." she said with a smile.

Clementine went to go put the bottle back in her backpack but accidentally knocked it off the counter.

"Oh shoot!" she said quietly as she watched the bottle roll under the third stall door.

She quickly stepped away from the sink and opened to the stall to retrieve the bottle, disgusted at the fact that it was now covered in toilet water.

As soon as she picked up the bottle, she heard the bathroom door open, looking into the mirror to see who it was. She was shocked when she didn't see neither Omid nor Christa, but instead a teenage African-American girl with a red hoodie enter the room. Thinking quickly, Clementine shut the stall door closed and stood on the toilet seat as she watched the stranger through the crack in the door. The stranger immediately walked over to Clementine's backpack, searching its contents. After searching her backpack for a few seconds, she noticed Clementine's gun to the right up, which she instantly picked up. At the same time, Clementine could feel the toilet seat about to slip, and made a slightly audible sound. The stranger heard the noise, and slowly walked towards Clementine's stall who tried to stay as still as possible in order to prevent anymore noise. When the stranger got to Clementine's stall, she looked through the crack to see her inside, and pointed her gun at her.

"I see you. Get out of there." The stranger said to her.

"That's my gun." Clementine responded.

"S'mine now"

"Give it back."

"Why should I?"

The stranger then opened up the stall, still keeping the gun on Clementine, and motioned her to get out. Scared for her life, Clementine stepped off the toilet and walked out of the stall.

"Are you going to hurt me?" Clementine asked as she walked out.

"Only if you're stupid." the stranger replied angrily.

The stranger continued to search Clementine's backpack, still pointing the gun at her.

"You got anything good on you?" She asked her.

"You don't have to do this; it's mean." Clementine answered, trying to plead with her.

"You got to be mean if you're gonna make it out here." She replied.

"I'm not mean..."

"Whatever. I'm serious, what else you got?" The stranger demanded, pointing the gun closer to Clementine.

"That's it!" she said.

"Don't lie to me, I'll pop you." the stranger threatened.

"I don't have anything!"

"Gimme that hat." The stranger said, being okay with just taking anything from her.

"No!" Clementine responded, refusing to give up the last memory she had of her parents.

"Where'd you get it?" the stranger asked her.

"My dad gave it to me." Clementine explained, not wanting to lie.

"Just give it to me." the girl said, uninterested.

Clementine didn't budge though, and the stranger just decided to give up and continue to search her backpack.

"Junk, junk, junk. Look at all this junk!" the stranger said aloud. "Shit, shit, and more shit. Why you ain't got nothin' good?"

As she continued rambling on, the bathroom door opened again, a pair of legs was visible to Clementine under the stalls.

"Not like the last people I got; THAT was a catch." The stranger added.

The figure became clearly visible, revealing himself to be Omid. He took a quick glance at Clementine, trying to comfort her. Clementine looked back for a quick second, but then looked back at the stranger when she started talking again.

_Please do something Omid... _She thought to herself.

'You're just a little fish." The stranger said, looking at Clementine. "You gonna cry little fish?"

At the same time, Omid started to slowly walk up to the stranger and try to disarm her.

Completely not noticing him, the stranger continued looking through Clementine's backpack until she pulled out a picture, the same one she found of Lee back at the drugstore.

"This your daddy? What a bozo." the stranger said, disgusted at Lee's appearance in the picture.

At that moment, Omid took a quick look at the bathroom door, and noticed that it was just about to close. At that moment, he rushed the stranger, grabbing her arm trying to get the gun out of her hand. They struggled for awhile, until the gun jumped out of her hand, and landed on the ground next to Clementine. As the gun hit the floor however, it went off, the bullet going straight through Omid's right leg. Causing him to fall down and clutch at it in pain. Clementine quickly ran to the gun, grabbed it, and aimed at the stranger, who was still running at her trying to tackle her. In an act of fear, Clementine pulled the trigger, the bullet going straight through the strangers chest, causing her to slowly fall to the floor, and bleed to death.

Clementine was completely frozen, horrified at what she had just done. Remembering Omid had been wounded during the struggle for the gun, she ran over to him to make sure she was okay. Moments later, Christa also entered the bathroom, with her rifle ready.

"Omid! Oh my god what happened? Your leg's bleeding!" Christa said as she tried to help put pressure on the wound.

"It's nothing Christa. Clem just got into some trouble and I tried to help, but she took care of it." Omid explained. "Dammit, thought I'd have to stop worrying about my leg back in Savannah." he added with a slight chuckle as he grimaced in pain at the wound.

"Clementine, keep pressure on the wound while I go get some bandages. I'll be back in a second." Christa explained to her as she exited the room.

Omid then turned to look at Clementine, who was still pushing on his wound, her hands being covered in his blood.

"Hey, you did really good Clem, saving my ass back there." he said to her sincerely.

"Swear." She replied with a slight giggle. It was these little moments she had missed spending with Lee several months ago.

Christa then came back with bandages in hand, wrapping them around the wound, which quickly turned red due to all of the blood it was absorbing.

"Okay, that should hold until it fully heals, Clementine, do you think you can check that girl and see if she's got anything on her?" she asked her.

"Yeah." the little girl replied.

She looked down sadly at the stranger's body, whose blood had now formed a small pool around her. Grimacing at her body, Clementine searched her pockets, only to find nothing but 4 bullets.

"Nothing but a few bullets." she said to Christa, who was helping Omid to his feet.

"Wait, then where's her gun?" Christa asked her.

"She didn't have one, she took mine..." Clementine responded sadly.

WHAT?! You just let her take it?!" Christa yelled at her in anger.

"It's not my fault! I was washing my face, and the bottle fell under the stall, so I left my gun by the-"

"Do you realized what happened to Omid because of your mistake?!" Christa interrupted.

"C'mon Christa, It could've been worse. Besides, she saved me!" Omid said to her."

"Yeah, it could've been worse; she could've gotten you killed!" Christa said, glaring at Clementine.

Clementine was deeply saddened by what Christa had just said, and ran out of bathroom crying while Omid and Christa looked on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**Sorry this one took so long guys. I've been REALLY busy with school work and such. TO make it up to you, I'l be posting two chapters today instead of one. Stay tuned!**


	4. A Ray of Hope

Clementine was sitting on a log outside of the restroom sobbing. She was heartbroken by what Christa had said to her, how could put the blame on her for a thing she had no control over? She had no idea that stranger was going to come in!

Christa then exited the restroom, along with Omid, and sat down next to Clementine.

"Look Clementine...I'm sorry I acted like that back there. It's just...you know how much Omid means to me, and if he died back there, I wouldn't know what I would've done." she explained to her.

Clementine wiped the tears away from her eyes. "You mean that?" she asked her.

"Of course, I couldn't hate you!" Christa replied hugging her.

Clementine accepted her apology and smiled back at her, almost as if the incident had never happened.

Omid then joined the two, noticing a sign about a couple hundred feet into the woods.

"Hey guys, you see this?" he asked the two, who noticed the sign as well. It read 'Gil's Pitstop: 24 Hour Gas and Dining Services'

"Wow. Maybe there's still some food left over there?" Clementine asked him.

"I don't know, we're just gonna have to head over and find out." Omid replied.

"What if there are people living there?" Christa asked him.

"It's probably abandoned by now; if anyone was still living there, they definitely would've heard the gunshots awhile ago." he explained to her.

"Alright, think you can make it that far?" Christa asked, pointing out his injured leg from before.

"Please, if I could walk all across Savannah with a broken leg, this is nothing." Omid said.

"Okay, let's go." Christa said to him and Clementine.

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the pitstop, they were greeted by nothing but the sound of the wind blowing past them. Signs of a group previously living there was evident; barricades made of trucks and cars were placed around the pitstop. Signs of a battle between another group were also visible, bodies were scattered across the ground, some being bandits, while others appeared to very elderly people. The corpse of an old woman was laying in front of the diner, a single bullethole in her forehead. It was a bit decayed, meaning the battle was awhile ago. There was also a green and white RV next to the diner.<p>

"Man...What do you think this was all about?" Omid asked Christa.

"Could've been anything; bandit raid, trade gone wrong, I don't know." She replied, thinking of all the possible reasons for this.

"Well, let's go check out that diner, see if anything's left." Omid said as they walked towards the diner.

* * *

><p>The inside of the diner was no worse for wear than the outside; corpses were scattered throughout the building, all fairly decayed. As they walked into the kitchen, a lone walker was laying against the wall, one of its legs missing. It started to growl when it noticed the three.<p>

"I'll take care of this." Christa said as she slammed the butt of her rifle into the walker's skull, killing it instantly.

The place looked like it had already been looted; empty cans and food boxes were scattered across the room, their rotten smell filling up the room.

"Gross." Clementine said aloud, as she pinched her nose to block out the smell.

"I know Clem, smells like one of those old Civil War bunkers I visited that soldiers used during the winter" Omid replied, reminiscing about his fascination with the war.

"There still might be some food left, check the cabinets, pots, anything." Christa ordered the two as they each searched the kitchen.

Christa was searching pots for anything to drink, but they were all empty. Omid was searching cabinets for food, when he found an open cereal box.

"I think I found a cereal box!" he said to Christa and Clementine.

"Really? Anything in it?" Christa asked him.

Omid then stuck his hand into the box to check, but unfortunately it was empty.

"Nothing." he replied disappointed.

While Omid was searching the cabinets, Clementine looked behind a stove and found three milk cartons filled with a yellow liquid. She took one of them and shook it around a bit, the carton warming up her hands slightly.

"Eww. Is this pee?" Clementine asked Omid who saw her with the carton in her hands.

"Lemme take a look Clem." he told her as she gave him the carton.

He opened the cap and smelled the contents of the carton, surprised to not smell any urine, but instead a different smell instead.

"Clementine, where did you find this?" he asked her.

"Behind the stove. Why? There's two more there too." she told him, pulling out the other two as well.

"Holy shit. Hey Christa! You alright with some chicken soup for the next couple of weeks?" he called to her.'

"What? Are you serious?" she asked him, barely able to comprehend what she just heard.

"Take a look for yourself. Clem found three cartons full of the stuff behind the stove!" Omid said praising the young girl.

"No way! Great job Clementine!" Christa said to her, delighted by her discovery.

"Thanks!" Clementine replied happily, glad that she helped Omid and Christa out.

"It's getting late. Should we sleep here?" Omid asked Christa.

"No, it's too dangerous if walkers come. We could sleep in that RV though, it looks pretty sturdy." Christa explained to him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." Omid said, agreeing with her idea.

* * *

><p>The moon started to rise on the horizon as the three got comfortable inside of the RV. The only useful things inside of it were 3 days worth of food supplies and a single pistol with 5 bullets in it. Some bandages were inside as well, along with a bottle of ibuprofen pills.<p>

"So what's the plan for tomorrow?" Clementine asked Christa, who was sitting on a chair.

"Get some rest for tonight, search the rest of the area for any supplies we might've missed, then keep moving north. It'll probably be another month or so before we're out of Georgia. Once we get North enough, we find a good settlement, and try to survive until this is over." She explained to her.

"What about when the baby comes?" The little girl asked her.

"We're gonna have to look for more medical supplies. Hopefully we can find a hospital in the next week or so. Afterward, the chicken soup should be enough nourishment for him until we can maybe find some baby formula." Omid butted in.

"Who says it's gonna be a boy?" Christa asked him with a smirk.

"Because I'm psychic." Omid said with a chickle. "I'm kidding; whether or not it's a boy, we're gonna take good care of our new child." Omid replied.

"We'll see about that. Anyway, it's getting late, you should get some rest Clem." Christa said to her.

"Okay, goodnight you two." She said to her and Omid.

She pulled a blanket over her body as she got comfortable on the couch, falling into sleep quite easily with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so I know this one's pretty short, but it's meant to be a filler for tomorrow's chapter. Anyways, feel free to leave reviews on your thoughts so far.**


	5. The Trade

**A/N: Just wanted to make a quick reference to one of my recent reviews. According to a guest, apparently chicken soup is not usually fed to babies. Now before writing this, I had no idea about this, going off of my own childhood when my mom would feed me chicken soup when I was young. So I just wanted to point that out. On with the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning...<strong>

Omid, Christa, and Clementine were all sound asleep inside of the RV. Omid was sleeping on the couch next to Clem, where Christa told him to sleep the night before so his leg could heal.

Christa awoke to the sound of birds chirping outside. As she slowly lifted her head off the table and opened her eyes, she was shocked to see a man pointing a rifle to her head. He was African American, with slight stubble on his face and a buzz cut.

"Mornin''" the man said calmly to her, still pointing the gun at her head.

"What do you think you're doing here? this is our RV!" Christa said to him.

"Oh really? Last time I checked this was my RV. You didn't happen to come across any loose bullets or food anywhere did you? Chicken soup in particular?" the man said sarcastically, pointing towards the items in the open drawer behind her, and the cartons of soup on the floor.

"It's not our fault, we thought it was abandoned; the door was open." she replied in protest.

Clementine slowly woke up to the sound of the two talking, noticing the back of the stranger turned towards her. Shocked to see Christa held up at gunpoint, Clem slowly took out her gun from underneath her pillow.

"Well lucky for you the lock was broken, or I wouldn't have to deal with bandits like you trying to steal my stuff. I'd already be out of here if it wasn't for the gas tank being empty. Give me one good reason I shouldn't off you right now." the man explained to Christa, still unaware of Clementine sneaking up on him.

Christa had now noticed Clementine approaching the man from behind, but quickly turned her attention back to the man to not draw attention to the girl.

"Because I'm pregnant, and the baby's due in a few weeks; we were planning on finding a hospital when it was time, and then we thought we could use the soup for nourishment." She explained to the man.

The man sighed and started to lower his gun.

"You're lucky I have a soft spot for kids. I'm assuming that was before all of this, seems too developed to have been over the last few months." he asked her.

"Yeah, it was right before all of this happened." Chista replied.

Clementine was then inches away from the man. With her hands trembling with fear, she raised her gun and pointed it at the man's head.

"Don't hurt her!" she yelled at the man.

Her cry had also woken Omid up, who noticed the situation and grabbed his own pistol, aiming it at the man.

"Don't try anything!" He said to the man, struggling to stand up due to his leg injury.

The man let out a light chuckle and laid his rifle on the table slowly turning around to face the little girl pointing the gun at him.

"This your daughter? What's her name? You did a good thing teaching her how to handle a gun; no one's ever safe these days." he said to Omid and Christa.

"Her names Clementine. and she's not ours. We're taking care of her for a friend of hers; he's dead now. I'm Christa by the way, the other one's my boyfriend Omid." Christa said to the man.

He turned back to face Christa. "Names Ralph. How'd it happen?" he asked her.

Christa sighed. "It wasn't always just the three of us, there were three others, including her guardian Lee. 3 months ago Clementine got kidnapped by some freak and we all went to rescue her. Lee got bit, and died after he rescued her. The other two died during the journey." she explained.

"Man. Well, I'm sorry for your losses, you're welcome to stay as long as you have to." Ralph said to the three.

Clementine and Omid slowly lowered their guns, no longer seeing the man as a threat.

"Thanks, but we can't afford to waste anymore time; we need to get back on the road soon until we find a hospital." Omid said to Ralph.

"If you're looking for one here you're out of luck. The closest hospital here is far from here a few miles outside of Atlanta, it'd at least take a whole month on foot. If we were able to get this RV running, we might be able to get there in around a couple of hours, but that's not happening anytime soon unless it gets gassed up, then I could hotwire it and get us there." Ralph explained to them.

"Damn...you scope out the whole area?" Omid asked him.

"Pretty much, except this one area a couple miles out." Ralph replied.

"Well what is it? A walker infestation or something?" Christa asked him.

"No, ever since I got here two weeks ago, there's always been a smoke trail coming out of the woods. I'm assuming it's another group." Ralph explained.

"Are they bad people?" Clementine asked him.

"I don't know, I never had the guts to go over and find out." Ralph said.

"Well what if it's not a group? It could just one guy for all we know." Christa suggested.

"But what about that girl from the restroom? What if she was working with them?" Clementine asked.

"What girl?" Ralph asked.

"We went into the rest room here to look for supplies, but we got ambushed by a girl, and she shot Omid in the leg." she explained to him.

"I don't know, but now that you all are here, maybe we can negotiate some kind of trade. We could maybe spare some of the chicken soup in exchange for gas if they got any." Ralph proposed.

"If they've got some gas, I say we do it, we can't wait around for much longer." Christa said, agreeing with Ralph's plan.

"Yeah, I'm in too. What do you think Clem?" Omid asked her.

"We have to try if it means getting to a hospital, even if it is dangerous. I'm in." she said, remembering back to Savannah.

_"Clementine, where we're going, it's just not safe, for children especially." Lee said to her, wanting to go to Crawford to look for her parents._

_"But you said I always need to be by your side! Can't I come, please?" she replied to him_

_Lee sighed. "Okay, you can come. But you have to promise to stay quiet and do exactly what I say." he said to her seriously._

_"Okay, I'm gonna go get ready!" she said cheerfully as she ran upstairs back to her room._

"Okay then. You, Omid. You think you'll be able to make that kind of journey in the state you're in?"

Ralph asked him, pointing out his leg injury.

"Please, if I could walk all across Savannah with a broken leg, I think i can handle a three mile walk." Omid replied.

"Shit for real? How'd that happen?" Ralph asked intrigued.

"Jumping off a bridge onto a train." Omid answered.

"You guys had a fucking train?! That must've been awesome driving around in that!" Ralph said, becoming very interested in Omid's story.

"Swear." Clementine said to Ralph.

"Oh, sorry girl, my mistake. Well, let's get going then!"

* * *

><p>The four of them started their journey through the forest. Christa was helping Omid walk due to his leg injury.<p>

"So Ralph, what did you do before all of this?" Christa asked him.

"Eh, I was a drifter. Never could keep a job for too long. I was in Macon when all hell broke loose. I stayed in the outskirts of the city for the first few weeks, then I met up with these other six guys. There was an ex-cop, his daughter, and this one scrawny kid. Then there was the leader Steve, he was the meanest son of a bitch you could ever meet. We never added anyone else to our group, 'cause he thought seven was the magic number. Anytime we found another group it was always the same. He always said, 'We just gonna take all their stuff or what?', then they'd be dead. I was kinda getting scared by the guy. I was gonna try to sneak out at night, but I never could since he said he'd kill anyone who tried to. The kid got out one day though, and Steve just went crazy after that. I figured he was gonna snap any minute then, so I packed up my stuff the next day and snuck out. I've been living in that RV until you three found me." he explained to her.

"Damn...How could someone do something like that?" Omid asked him.

"Like I said, he was one crazy motherfucker." Ralph replied.

"Swear." Clementine interrupted with.

"Sorry, I haven't been used to begin around a kid for a while now."

"You'll get used to it." Omid replied.

* * *

><p><strong>Several hours later...<strong>

The four of them had arrived at the camp. By the time they had arrived it was almost nighttime. There were about five tents set up, as well as a blue pickup truck and a small yellow car. Hiding behind some bushes, the four of them noticed six people all sitting together by a campfire. A young Asian man, an African American boy, an old ginger haired woman, a man with a very thick beard, a brunette, and one who looked like a teenage girl.

"This looks like the place." Ralph whispered to Christa as they observed the six gathered around the campfire.

"So what's the plan?" Omid asked him.

" I'll take this carton of chicken soup and approach them unarmed, try to negotiate with them. If things go to shit, you three cover me, got it?" he explained to him.

"Yeah, we got it." Christa responded.

"Be careful Ralph!" Clementine whispered to him before he was about to leave.

"Don't worry Clem, I will." He reassured her.

Ralph slowly approached the six, with one hand holding the carton of soup, and the other held above his head to show he had no weapons. They hadn't noticed him yet.

"Hey y'all" he said to them, notifying them of his appearance.

"Vince!" the bearded man shouted, as the Asian quickly pulled a pistol out of his pocket and aimed it at Ralph.

"Don't fucking move!" Vince said to him.

"Whoa, Whoa! Take it easy. I'm not here to hurt you guys." Ralph said to Vince, trying to calm him down.

"Then what are you here for?" the ginger asked him.

"It doesn't matter Bonnie, this guys obviously looking for trouble." the bearded man told her.

"Hey, I just said I'm not here to kill you! If I would've, I would've brought the rest of my group." Ralph said in protest to the man.

The African American boy then got a good look at the man they were threatening, and couldn't believe his eyes when he saw who it was.

"Ralph?" he asked him.

"Wait...shit Russell! Is that you?" Ralph asked in surprise, not expecting him to still be alive after all these months.

"Yeah. Did Steve tell you to come and find me? To 'tie up loose ends'?" he asked him.

"No. As a matter of fact, I left a couple weeks after you did. The guy went bonkers after you got out." Ralph explained to him.

Meanwhile, Christa, Omid, and Clementine were still hiding behind some bushes, with Christa pointing her rifle at Vince's head.

"They know each other?" Clementine asked them.

"Seems like it. Maybe he can influence the rest of them to give us some gas?" Christa responded.

"Guys, I think he's telling the truth." Bonnie said to the rest of the group.

"Are you being serious Bonnie? Don't tell me you believe this guy! Not after what happened with-"

"Becca, shut it or I'll-"

"Quiet!" Vince said interrupting their argument. "So, if you didn't come here to kill us, what do you want?" he asked him.

"I have an RV back at my camp. The rest of my group and I are planning to use it to get out of here, but we're all out of gas. We saw the smoke in the forest, so my group decided to have me come up here to organize a trade; you give us some gas, and we'll give you this carton of chicken soup." Ralph explained to them.

"What's the catch?" The brunette asked him.

"Who cares if there's a catch Shel? I'd take that soup instead of digging through anymore trash." The bearded man said to her.

"Of course you would Wyatt..." Shel said sarcastically.

"So what do you say? Do we have a deal?" Ralph asked them.

Vince thought for awhile, but then slowly lowered his gun and holstered it.

"Russell, go get two tanks of gas." he said to Russell, who went to go get the tanks.

"Thanks, here's your soup." Ralph said, as he placed the soup on the ground and slid it over to Vince.

"Are you and your group gonna be gone after this?" Russell asked as he walked over to Ralph, handing him the gas.

"Yeah, we're planning on heading outside of Atlanta, we need to find a hospital cause one our members is pregnant." he explained to him.

"Damn...Well be careful out there man, it was nice seeing you again Ralph." Russell said to him.

"You too Russ." he replied as the two shook hands.

Ralph took the gas in his hands as he started to leave the group.

"The rest of you be careful out here! You never know what kind of fucked up shit will happen." he advised them as he disappeared into the bushes.

He then went over to Christa, Omid, and Clementine, and showed them the gas he obtained.

"Yes! This be just enough to get us there!" Christa said happily.

"Yeah, thanks Ralph, you really helped us out." Omid said to him.

"Eh, it was nothing. So, we ready to head to Atlanta?" Ralph asked them.

"Yes please!" Clementine cheered, causing Ralph to let out a slight chuckle.

* * *

><p>The four had returned to the RV, preparing to gas it up.<p>

"Okay, that should do it. When this tank runs out, we stop and use the second one." Ralph said to Omid, who was helping him gas the RV up.

"Hey Ralph listen, I really wanna thank you for what you did. It really means a lot to me, Christa and Clem. You're more than welcome to stay with us for as long as you want." Omid said to him.

"You know what? I think I might just have to take you up on that offer Omid" Ralph replied.

"Great. Things are gonna be a lot better with you around here." he said to him.

The four then piled into the RV, with Ralph starting to work on getting the engine started. After a couple minutes, the engine roared to life.

"Fuck yeah!" Ralph yelled triumphantly.

"Swear" Clementine jokingly said to him.

"Oh, sorry about that." Ralph said to her.

_Man I really gotta get used to that… _He thought to himself as he stepped on the pedal, the RV speeding out of the gas stop and onto the road.


	6. EPISODE 1 FINALE: Waste of Life

**1 Week Later...**

The house was completely abandoned. A lone walker was inside of the living room, eating the corpse of a dead man. A machete then went through the walker's head, killing it. Ralph pulled the machete out of the walker's head, while Clementine was behind him, searching the kitchen for food.

"We're lucky we got this far with only those two tanks of gas" she said to him while she checked the cabinets.

"Yeah, good thing we ran out only half a mile away from the hospital." he replied.

Clementine pulled out a box of cereal from the cabinet, put it in her backpack, and moved on to the next cabinet.

"We shouldn't be out here, we should be back at the hospital helping Omid and Christa, her baby could come any day now and she could use our help." Clementine said to him.

"We need to get this stuff now Clementine, the baby is as good as dead unless we find more food. We're already down to about one more gallon of chicken soup." Ralph replied.

"Yeah, I guess so."

Ralph was searching the walker for anything useful, but all he had was his wallet with $20 and a picture of himself before the outbreak.

Clementine was searching the drawers in the kitchen when she noticed a picture on the counter. She picked it up and examined it. The picture was of a man, and his wife and son standing outside of their house. The picture frame read "The Grimes Family"

"Ralph...did you ever have any kids?" Clementine asked him.

"Nah never got around to it. I broke up with my girlfriend just before all this. I just hope she and my folks are okay." he replied sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that. My parents went on vacation in Savannah before all this. Me, Lee, Omid, Christa, and some other people went their to find them, but they were already walkers."

"Did someone...you know...put them out of their misery?"

"Yes...I did."

"Can't imagine the pain you had to go through Clementine."

"It was hard...but I was able to do it. Lee would've wanted me to, just like he wanted me to kill him..."

"Well, that seems like enough for today. Let's head back to the hospital and see how Omid and Christa are doing." Ralph said, walking towards the front door of the house.

"Okay"

* * *

><p>Ralph and Clementine returned to the hospital, entering from the ground floor. Omid and Christa were staying on the 4th floor. Before setting up camp in the hospital, they had cleared all of the hospital to make sure it was safe.<p>

As they went through the second floor, Ralph noticed one room locked off unlike all the others. A chain was tying the two door handles together, and a message was written on the doors.

"Don't open, Dead inside." Ralph said reading the message aloud.

"Do you really think that room's full of walkers?" Clementine asked him, neither of the two hearing anything behind the doors.

"I don't think so. If there was, there'd be walkers banging on this door nonstop. Someone's trying to throw us off."

"From what?"

"I'm saying there's probably a bunch of supplies in that room we could probably use, and that message is trying to scare us away." he explained to her.

"Do we really need to steal their supplies? What if they come back?"

"We don't have a choice Clem, it's either them or us, and we _need _whatever's behind that door."

* * *

><p><em>"What if it's not abandoned? What if they come back?" Clementine asked the group, after encountering the car in the woods.<em>

_Lee sighed and looked sadly at Clementine._

_"I know it's not the right thing to do, but we have to take this food Clementine, we need it to survive." he said to her._

_"Lee's right, no one would be stupid enough to leave this stuff behind." Kenny said, supporting him._

* * *

><p>"If that's what it takes to make sure the baby and the rest of us survive this, then I guess we have to." Clementine said agreeing with him.<p>

"Okay, just give me second with these chains." Ralph said to her.

He pulled a set of chain cutters they had obtained while searching the hospital and used on the chains, breaking the link. Ralph then put the cutters back in his backpack,and slowly opened the door while holding his gun out. When they opened the room, it was pitch black, save for some dim lights hanging from the ceiling, showing a cafeteria table with several bloody corpses around it, and some boxes of cereal and first-aid kits scattered around.

"See? I knew someone was trying to throw us off! Help me get this stuff." Ralph said to Clementine.

"Okay." she replied.

She held her gun in her right hand as she entered the room. She grabbed some cereal boxes on the table and went to grab a first-aid kit on the floor. Suddenly, a decaying hand lunged out of the darkness and grabbed Clementine's hand. She screamed in fright as she saw a walker crawl out of the darkness in an attempt to bite her. Instantly, she aimed her gun at the walker's head and fired, killing it.

"Shit! You alright Clem?" Ralph yelled as he ran over.

"...Yes...I'm fine, a walker almost got me, but I killed it." Clem said, exhausted from the sudden shock.

Immediately after she said that, several more walkers emerged from the shadows, attracted the the noise of the gunshot.

"Clem, get out of here now! I'll block the door!" Ralph ordered her as they both ran out of the room.

He tried to force the door shut, but several walker arms got in the way, and pushed the door open, knocking Ralph onto the ground. One walker tried to bite his foot, but Ralph was able to shoot it before it could bite him. Clementine was right behind him, shooting more walkers, but there were too many to handle.

"We have to go to Omid and Christa! We need to block off this floor!" Ralph said.

"How are we gonna get out of here then?!" Clementine said to him as they ran up the stairs.

"I'll think of something!" he told her.

They ran up towards the third floor, filling the stair case with stretches and wheelchairs, but still the walkers persisted, breaking through their blockade.

As Ralph was climbing up the stairs, a walker grabbed his arm and pulled him closer towards the horde, it's teeth very close towards his face.

"SHIT! CLEM, HELP ME!" Ralph called out to her, who was still running up the stairs.

As she was heading back down, she was stopped by Omid, who called down to her form the fourth floor.

"Clem! We need your help! Christa's having the baby, and there's walkers all over the floor! We need to clear them out!" he called out to her.

She had to pick who to help. Ralph would die without her help, but so would Christa and the baby if she didn't get their soon enough. She took one last look at Ralph, and looked at the ground sadly.

"I'm sorry Ralph." she said quietly as she ran up the stairs to help Omid.

"NO! CLEM COME BACK! PLEASE!" he thrashed out at her as the walker bit into his arm, causing blood to seep from it, and pulled into the rest of the horde.

Omid and Clementine ran through the hall, gunning down several walkers on the way to Christa's room. When they got in, Christa was in extreme pain, going into labor.

"Where's Ralph?!" Omid asked Clementine

"He's gone…" the little girl told him. "A bunch of walkers got him got him downstairs…"

"Shit...find anything you can use to barricade the door. Keep any walkers from getting in, take this knife and if any get close, aim for the head, you got it?" Omid asked her.

"Okay, I can do that." she replied to him.

Clementine pushed several objects against the door and took aim through the glass window in the door, getting ready to shoot any walkers that came close.

"I know it's hard, Christa, but you've got to push, we need to get out of here quickly!" he told her gently.

Crista continued to grunt in pain as Clementine began to shoot some walkers that came up from the stairs.

"I can see the head! It's almost done Christa, just push a little more!" Omid said to her.

Christa pushed as hard as she could, screaming in pain from the labor. Eventually, the baby came out, who Omid quickly wrapped in a blanket and took out a pair of scissors, cutting the umbilical cord. Christa sighed from relief as the baby finally came out.

"Is the baby alright?" Christa asked Omid, who was currently holding the baby in his arms.

Omid quickly checked his pulse, causing him to sigh with relief as the baby's heart began beating normally.

"It's alright." he said to her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Clementine asked him, after clearing all the walkers.

"Let me check...It's a boy!" Omid said to her.

"What should we name him?" Christa asked him.

"I already have a name in mind..." Omid said suggestively to her.

"Oh fine, we'll call him Omid Jr." Christa said cheerfully.

"Do you think you'll be able to walk now?" Omid asked her, helping her off the bed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." she reassured him.

"Where's Ralph?" Christa asked him and Clementine.

Clementine looked at her sadly.

"...He didn't make it." Clementine told her.

"Oh my god...what happened to him?" Christa asked her.

"We ran into a horde of walkers on the way up here. One of them grabbed him and I was going to help him, but then Omid came and said you needed help, so I left him..." she explained to her.

"Well we'll make sure he didn't die for nothing. Right now though we need to get out of here as fast as we can." Omid said to the two.

The three of them left the room, with Christa holding Omid Jr. in her arms. The floor was covered with a dozen walker corpses, the growling of several others could be heard from down the staircase.

"How are we supposed to get down with all those walkers in the staircase?" Clementine asked Omid and Christa.

Omid then noticed an open elevator shaft to their left. he looked down to see the elevator al the way at the bottom of the shaft, but there was a ladder leading down to the ground floor.

"Over here, down the elevator shaft. There's a ladder we can climb down to get out of here, that shaft's clear of walkers." he said, notifying the other two.

Clementine looked down the dark shaft, and was frightened by the four story drop to the bottom.

"Do we have to take that way down?" she asked Omid, clearly too afraid to go down.

"Look Clem...I know you're brave enough to do this. If you could make all the way out of Savannah to find us, this should be nothing for you right?" he said trying to comfort her.

"Alright, I think I can do it." Clementine responded to him, thinking about back to when she was put into another scary position.

* * *

><p><em>"Maybe Clementine could fit through the vent, it's just the right size for her to crawl through." Lee said to Kenny after they removed the grate on the air vent in the St. John's meat locker.<em>

_Lee then walked over to Clementine._

_"You know you don't have to do this Clementine." He said to her._

_"I know, but I really want to go home." she replied to him_

_"Well then do it fast, before anyone sees you." Kenny told her._

_Lee then lifted Clementine into the vent._

_"What should I do?" She asked him_

_"See if you can find a way to open the door from outside." he told her._

_Clementine crawled through the vent and found an opening to get out from. When she exited the vent however, she was horrified to see all of the blood-soaked blades and objects scattered across the slaughter house. She tried to keep her mind off the horrible sight and focused on finding the door to the meat locker. She took a quick glance outside the wooden doors and gasped when she saw one of the two brothers outside the barn keeping watch. Acting fast, she noticed the meat locker door to the left of her, and unlocked the door, and slowly opened it, reentering the room._

_"Did anyone see you?" Lee asked her._

_"No, but there's a man outside." She said to him._

_"Good job Clem, that was real brave of you doing that." Lee said to her._

* * *

><p>Omid, Christa and Clementine climbed down the ladder of the elevator shaft, hearing the growls of the walkers while they climbed. They eventually reached the bottom of the shaft, and escaped the hospital.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Several Hours Later<strong>...

It was around midnight. The three of them and Omid Jr. were huddled around a camp fire in a nearby forest back where the RV was.

"What do we do now?" Clementine asked Omid and Christa.

"We're gonna need to find more gas for the RV, then keep heading north. Christa and I'll go out tomorrow to go look for some" Omid said to her.

"It's getting dark right now, we'll get in the RV and rest for now. Omid, you think you can do watch for now?" Christa asked him.

"Sure" he replied.

The four of them went into the RV and got settled in. Christa put Omid Jr. in a baby carriage they had found on a supply run earlier. As Omid sat at the table with his rifle in his hands, Clementine, Christa, and the baby drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>The following morning...<strong>

Clementine woke up to the sound of the RV door opening slightly. Omid Jr. was resting in the carriage next to her.

"Omid? Christa? Is that you?" She called out with a yawn.

What she saw terrified her even more though, as three heavily armed men entered the RV, they all pointed their guns at her.

"Put your hands up, NOW!" The leader shouted at her.

Scared for her life, she did as the man told, putting her hands up.

"Where's the rest of your group?!" He ordered her.

"I don't know!" She lied to them.

"Bullshit! She's trying to protect them!" one of the other men said to the leader.

The man forcefully grabbed Clementine's arm and dragged her out of the RV, throwing her to the ground.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS THE REST OF YOUR GROUP?!" He yelled at her.

"They're gone! I don't know where they are!" She cried, tears streaming from her eyes.

The leader backed away from Clementine a bit, keeping his assault rifle pointed at her.

"You." he said to one of his goons. "Check her backpack, it was on the table." he ordered her.

He searched the backpack, only to find nothing but junk. She had hid her gun inside her hoodie before they came.

"Nothing but shit here." he said to him as he'd threw her backpack next to her, its contents spilling onto the ground.

"Take all their food and supplies, we're taking this RV out of here." the leader said to his men.

"No, you can't! I'll die out here!" Clementine pleaded with them.

"Tough luck." he said to her before hitting her in the forehead with the back of his rifle, knocking her out.

* * *

><p>"Clementine, Clem come on wake up!" Omid said.<p>

Clementine's vision was blurry, her head was pounding with pain as she saw two figures hovering over her that appeared to be Omid and Christa.

"Clementine! Jesus what happened?!" Christa asked her, noticing the big bruise on her forehead.

"Three guys came, and they took the RV and knocked me out." she told her, still feeling dizzy from the pain.

"Where's Omid Jr.?" Omid asked Clementine.

Her eyes opened wide when she remembered; she was back on the RV.

"They...they took him..." Clementine said, who later began to cry after she said so.

"No...No that can't be! No he has to be safe, he has to!" Christa said, beginning to panic.

She tun fell to her knees and began to cry, knowing everything that they had worked so hard to obtain was now gone.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME, ON NOT OUR HOME...<strong>

"Christa, talk to me."

"This'll never work"

"If only Lee was here, he'd know what to do..."

* * *

><p>"Cut the shit lady!"<p>

"No...it can't be..."

* * *

><p>"Where's the rest of your group? You couldn't have made it this far with just your friend."<p>

"Everyone else we know is gone."

* * *

><p>"How dare you treat her like that! you think you're so special?!"<p>

* * *

><p>"I thought you were dead"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NOT OUR HOME EPISODE 2: WHO WE ARE TODAY<strong>

**A/N: And that's it for Episode 1! What do you guys think? Leave any ideas and comments in a review. Stay tuned for the beginning of Episode 2 tomorrow!**


	7. EPISODE 2 - WHO WE ARE TODAY

**PREVIOUSLY, ON NOT OUR HOME...**

"Give me what you got."

"I don't have anything!"

* * *

><p>"Omid, Jesus are you alright?! Your leg's bleeding!"<p>

"Yeah, I'll be fine..."

* * *

><p>"Mornin'."<p>

"What do you want? This is our RV!"

"Last time I checked, this was MY RV. Name's Ralph."

* * *

><p>"Hey listen! I just came here for some gas."<p>

"Russell, go get them two tanks."

"Take care Russ."

"You too Ralph."

* * *

><p>"SHIT! CLEM, HELP ME!"<p>

"Clem! We need your help! Christa's having the baby, and there's walkers all over the floor! We need to clear them out!"

"I'm sorry Ralph..."

"NO! CLEM PLEASE! HELP ME!"

* * *

><p>"Where's Ralph?"<p>

"...He didn't make it."

* * *

><p>"PUT YOU'RE HANDS UP, NOW!"<p>

"WHERE'S THE REST OF YOUR GROUP?!"

"I don't know!"

"We're taking this RV out of here."

"I'll die out here!"

"Tough luck"

* * *

><p>"Clementine! Jesus what happened?!"<p>

"They...they took him..."

"No...No that can't be! No he has to be safe, he has to!"

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 2: Who We Are Today<strong>

**16 Months Later...**

Clementine stared deeply into the weak fire as the rain came down above her. Omid and Christa and her were cooking a weasel that they had hunted the previous day. Bored, Clementine sighed and turned to Christa.

"Christa, talk to me." she said to her.

Crista ignored her though, and went to try and keep the fire lit, moving the wood around with a stick.

"This'll never work. At this rate, we'll be eating it for breakfast." She said aloud.

"We shouldn't build a big fire." Clementine said. "We don't want to attract too much attention so that-"

"I KNOW what will happen if we make a big fire." She interrupted her sternly.

"C'mon Christa, she was just trying to point out a fact." Omid said to her, trying to make Clementine feel better.

"You think I don't already know that?! After what happened to the baby?!" she said to him, frustrated. She then took a deep sigh. "You know, Clemetine should be doing this, not me. It has to be something she's able to do. Otherwise she's gonna die without us." She continued.

"Omid said that he'd teach me how to tomorrow." Clementine said to her.

She then crossed her arms together and curled up slightly, the rain being ice cold on her body.

"I'm freezing." Clementine said aloud to Omid and Christa.

"You think this is cold? Wait till we get to Wellington, then talk to me about cold." Omid said to her.

"Is it safe there?" She asked him.

"Safer because of the cold, or so they say." Christa said to her.

Their was a long silence after that. The past year had taken a bog toll on the group's morale.

"I miss Lee, he'd know what to do..." Clementine said sadly.

Christa looked up at Clementine.

"I'm sure you do." She said to her.

She then put the stick down and stood up.

"I'm gonna get more wood. Clementine, keep the fire lit." she told her as she walked into the forest.

Clementine stood up from the log and got her backpack out from inside of it. She opened the backpack and searched through it for her lighter. She first took out the picture of Lee she had taken from the drugstore just before it was overrun. She sighed sadly as she looked at it.

"He'd be proud you know? Having made it this far." Omid said to her, telling she was getting upset by looking at it.

"Why would he be proud of me? After I let Omid Jr. get taken by those bandits?" she replied sadly.

"Come on Clem, you know you couldn't have done anything. They just happened to be there at the wrong time." he reassured her.

"Thanks for that." she replied with a slight smile as she put the picture in her pocket.

She then pulled out a drawing of Kenny and his family she had drawn while they were on the train heading towards Savannah. She remembered the tragedies they had endured, with Duck getting bit during the raid on the motel, then Katjaa killing herself. She then put the drawing in her pocket as she continued to look for the lighter. She then pulled out Kenny's hat, and thought back to that horrifying sight she had discovered on the way to the train. Her stomach started to feel uneasy just thinking about Ben's mangled corpse and the pool of blood she found Kenny's hat in. She pushed it aside when she noticed the lighter hiding behind it. She took the lighter out of the backpack and zipped it closed, leaving Kenny's hat inside. She approached the fire, and noticed the fire dying down. She took out her lighter and the drawing of Kenny, and tore a piece of it off. She flicked the lighter on, and started a small flame on the scrap of paper. She then threw the scrap into the fire, slightly igniting some of the wood.

"Better, but it's enough, the flames are too low." She said to Omid.

"Do you see anything else we could use?" he asked her.

Clementine then remembered her photo of Lee she had in her pocket. She took it out and glanced at it.

"You sure about this? You know you don't have to." Omid said to her.

"I have to. He'd want me to move on." She replied to him.

Crouched next to the fire, Clementine looked at the photo one last time, tears forming in her eyes, knowing that the last memory of Lee she had would be gone.

She got ready to throw the photo in when she and Omid heard some shouting in the distance. It was not Christa's voice, but rather that of what sounded like a man.

"Did you hear that?" Omid asked her.

"Yeah, we need to go check what it is; Christa might be in danger!" she told him.

Clementine quickly got out her backpack again and opened it, taking her gun out while putting the photo of Lee and the drawing of Kenny back in, and put the backpack back inside the log. Omdi then got his rifle, and the two set out into the woods.

* * *

><p>Clementine and Omid walked through the woods, following the trail of the shouting. They could clearly hear an argument.<p>

"How many are in your group?" They could hear a man say.

"I-I'm by myself!" they heard a woman say, the voice belonged to Christa.

"That's Christa! She's in trouble!" Omid told her.

They ran further into the woods when they hid behind a tree and noticed three men around her. One had a scruffy beard armed with a spear made out of a stick and a sharpened rock, a black man with one arm, and a Hispanic man with dreadlocks.

Clementine's eyes widened in horror when she noticed the Hispanic man, remembering back to that fateful day 16 months ago.

"Oh no..." Clementine said, afraid.

"What, what is it?" he asked her.

"It's them...they're the ones that attacked me!" Clem whispered to him.

"What?! Theres no way they could've followed us!" he replied to her.

"Bullshit! She's lyin'" the bearded man said to the Hispanic man.

The black man raised his gun at Christa's head.

"Cut the shit lady!" he threatened her.

Christa looked in disbelief when she realized who it was.

"Ralph?! How did you get here?" She asked her.

"Wha-What're you talking about?! You don't know shit about me!" he said, threatening her more.

"Come on you guys! She's not talking! Might as well kill her and take her stuff." the Hispanic man said, shoving past Ralph and getting ready to shoot her.

"NO!" Omid yelled, shooting his rifle at the man, the bullet shooting his left ear off.

Knowing Christa would need the help, Clementine took aim at the man with the spear, able to shoot him in the shoulder, which caused him to grab it in pain.

"CHRISTA, RUN!" She cried out to her as Christa began to run in the opposite direction.

"Shit! Ralph, go after that bitch! Winston, deal with them." the hispanic man ordered as he retreated into the forest.

Omid and Clementine then began to run back towards the camp and escape, where they could hear a gunshot go off behind them.

"That might be Christa! We have to go back and help her!" Omid told Clementine.

"We can't, we need to get out of here now!" she said in protest.

Suddenly, a second shot rang out as a bullet went through the left side of Omid's chest towards his shoulder, causing him to fall down and clutch it in pain.

"Omid, no! We have to keep going, come on!" Clementine yelled, trying to help him back up.

"I'll just slow you down...just go...I'll...try to find another way." he said weakly.

Tears running down her eyes, Clementine obeyed him and continued running away, hearing a third gunshot from behind her. She started breathing heavily as she ran, hearing Winston's footsteps close behind her. When she cam towards an open clearing, she turned around to see if she was still being followed.

"Get the fuck over here, NOW!" she could hear him yell through the bushes.

Frightened, Clementine ducked behind a tree as he entered the clearing as well.

"Motherfucker!" he muttered to himself, seeing that he lost sight of her.

He than began to walk around the area searching for Clementine. At the same time, she could hear her heart beating faster and faster out of fear.

"Come out little girl I'm not fucking around. There's no way you're gonna be able to outsmart me." he said trying to coax her out of her hiding place.

At that moment, Clementine noticed a large rock nearby that she could dash towards to hide behind. When Winston wasn't looking, she took a mad dash towards the the rock, but the sound of her feet in the mud alerted her position to him, who began to chase after her. He was about to catch her until she quickly slid to the right under a branch, throwing him off course. She thought she had lost him until a walker suddenly popped up in front of her. She quickly dodged to the the left and kept running until she stopped herself in front of a bush with several sharp branches pointed at her.

Winston was then able to catch up, tackling the walker to the ground and stomping its head in. While he was busy, Clementine was able to rip off a branch from the bush and use it as a weapon. Winston charged at her, but she was able to dodge to the left and stab him in the chest with the branch. It did not go through deep enough however, and he continued chasing after her, ripping out the branch.

Clementine kept running until she slid to a stop when she noticed a ten foot drop into a raging river in front of her. Unfortunately, this gave Winston enough time to catch up to her, and put her into a chokehold.

"Leave me alone!" she cried, struggling to escape his grasp.

"Then stop fucking running!" he yelled at her.

While she was struggling, she noticed his left thumb was out. In an instant, she bit down on the thumb, causing Winston to scream in pain.

"Let go you little bitch, Jesus Christ!" He yelled as she continued biting harder.

She kept biting down on his finger as he continue to scream in pain. When she could feel half of his finger hanging off in her mouth, she spat out his thumb and broke free of his grasp, running into a small log to hide in. Unfortunately Winston was able to grab her by the leg as she struggled to stay inside. She tried her best to kick at him in an attempt to escape, only for her efforts to be futile as she was dragged out of the log onto the ground.

"Kid you are on my last fucking nerve!" He yelled at her as he flipped her over, trying to pin her to the ground.

During their struggle, Clementine noticed a walker that was behind Winston, but it was impaled on jagged rock. Using all of her strength, she was able to kick Winston towards the walker, allowing it to grab onto his arm and struggle with him. As Clementine backed away from him though, another walker lunged out at her through a hole in a tree. She fought back against the walker, pulling her arm back as much as possible until she ended up falling to the ground as she tore the walker's arm out of its socket. At the same time, Winston had escaped from the other walker's grasp, but fell to the ground as well. Suddenly, a third walker emerged from the forest, heading towards the both of them. Noticing the walker first, Clementine rolled out of the way of the walker as it pinned Winston to the ground and tore his throat out, killing him.

She then proceeded to run back into the woods to evade the walkers, but was shocked when she saw Omid emerge from the foliage alive and well, having been able to bandage his wound with a piece of his jacket.

"Clementine! Did you find Christa?!" He asked her with worry in his voice.

"No, last time I saw she got away." she replied.

Their conversation was cut short when several walkers came shambling out from the bushes as well, slowly backing the two towards the edge of the river. Clementine pulled out her gun and was about to shoot them, but realized that it was out of ammo from earlier.

"We gotta jump!" Omid told her as he pointed out the raging river behind them.

"What?! We'll freeze in that water!" she rejected.

"Just trust me!" he told her as he held out his hand to her.

Hesitantly, Clementine grabbed his hand tight as the two faced the edge of the river.

"Okay, on three. One...Two...THREE!" Omid shouted as the two jumped straight into the river.

As they jumped in their bodies were met with extreme cold as the water quickly seeped through their clothes and severely freezing them. Clementine held tightly onto Omid as the two continued to head down the stream, with lightning cracking in the distance.


	8. Curse in Disguise

Clementine woke up with a large pain in her stomach, her vision very blurry. She saw that she was laid on her back on what felt like sand. Looking to her left, she saw the river that she and Omid had jumped into last night, and noticed that they were most likely stopped by the blockade of jagged rocks that were in the river.

Violently coughing up some water, Clementine looked up again only to see a figure looming above her, the bright sun in her eyes and her blurry vision making it difficult to tell who it was.

"Clem...Clem, can you hear me?" the figure said, slightly shoving her.

"Ugh...Lee?" Clementine responded weakly to the figure.

But as her vision cleared, she realized that the figure was not Lee, but rather Omid instead.

"Where are we?" She asked him, slowly standing up.

"After we jumped into the river, it took us all the way down to here during the night." he explained to her.

"So...what do we do now?" Clementine asked Omid.

"This path might lead us back into the forest, we can look for Christa while we're at it." He told her, pointing to a broken staircase leading towards a trail into the forest.

Omid then proceeded to lift himself up to the staircase, then reached his hand out to Clementine, who was still on the ground.

"You sure you're up for this?" she asked him nervously, remembering that he had got shot the night before.

"Clem I've got this, gimme your hand." he said reassuring her.

Clementine then took one quick jump and grabbed onto Omid's hand, who then helped pull her up to the staircase. The two then started their trek through the forest.

* * *

><p>A couple minutes through walking on the trail, Clementine and Omid stopped and noticed a warning sign stuck in the ground. The sign read "WARNING: Be cautious of aggressive wildlife." with pictures of a bear, a snake, and a wolf.<p>

"Do you think any animals even live here anymore?" Clementine asked Omid.

"I doubt it. Walkers probably got them all by now." he replied.

Suddenly, the two heard rustling coming from a nearby bush. The sound got constantly closer and closer to them over time.

"Clem stay back!" Omid warned her, shoving her back slightly.

The rustling suddenly stopped. A figure slowly emerged from the bushes and revealed itself. A yellow dog walked out of the bushes, surveying it's environment quickly before noticing Omid and Clementine. The dog lowered its head and began to growl, slowly approaching the two, who cautiously began to walk backwards away from it.

"Hey, easy now boy…" Omid said to the dog nervously as it kept moving towards them.

The dog stopped moving all of a sudden and began to smell the two. After a moment, the dog barked happily and began wagging its tail.

"Well, I guess he likes us." Omid said to Clementine with a sigh of relief.

Clementine then walked towards the dog, noticing a blue collar around its neck. She looked on the side of the collar and noticed the name "Sam" written in black marker.

"Sam...Well, nice to meet you Sam!" she said to the dog, who barked in response.

Sam's ears flared up suddenly, as the dog quickly darted back into the bushes, but not before barking back at Omid and Clementine.

"You think he wants us to follow him?" Clementine asked Omid.

"Well, what choice do we have?" Omid replied as the two walked through the bushes following Sam.

* * *

><p>The two eventually caught up with Sam, as they suddenly realized where Sam had brought them; it was a rundown campsite with two destroyed tents, a campfire with a cooking pot hanging above it, a trash bin, and a broken van. Sam then started wandering around the campsite, sniffing around the entire area.<p>

"What do you think?" Clementine asked Omid.

"Looks abandoned, but you never know." he said warning her.

As the two began to walk into the campsite, Clementine's stomach let out a loud grumble.

"You hungry Clem?" Omid asked her jokingly.

"A little…" she replied with a slight smile.

"Well let's see if there's anything still left here" he said as he began to walk over a cardboard box inside the van.

As Omid investigated the van, Clementine walked over to one of the tents, having several large tears in the fabric. Inside, she noticed a can of tomato paste, but when she picked it up, she found the can to be empty.

"Ugh I hate scavengers, they take everything!" She said irritated as she dropped the can onto the ground.

Clementine walked away from the tent and towards the garbage can. The putrid smell of the can made her a little queasy, but it was nothing compared to the smell of rotting flesh.

"Well, here we go…" she said uneasily as she rolled up her sleeves and began to rummage through the trash. Her hands felt through many empty bottles and boxes until she felt a slightly heavy can. taking the can out of the trash bin, she was delighted to see that it was an unopened can of beans.

"Oh my God. Thank you!" she said to herself as if it was an answered prayer.

She then turned over to Omid who was still searching through the van.

"Omid, look what I found!" Clementine said triumphantly as she held the can over head.

"Shit, nice find Clem!" he replied, walking over to her.

"Now we just need something to open it…" she said as she looked around for something sharp.

All of a sudden, Sam started barking continuously as he ran over to a tree nearby, where he began to growl.

"What is it Sam?" Clementine asked the dog as she and Omid walked over to him.

The two looked behind a tree and were shocked to notice a walker tied up to the tree, quietly groaning.

Sam slowly walked up to the walker, but jumped back in surprise when the walker reached its hand out in an attempt to grab him.

"It's okay, he's dead." Clementine said, reassuring the dog as she pet his forehead.

"Yeah, look there's the bite right there on his arm," Omid said, pointing out the marks of teeth on the walker's right forearm. "Guess he tried to cut it out." Omid added as he noticed a pocket knife sticking out of it's right shoulder.

"But that never works, ever…" Clementine said sadly, thinking back to when Lee had cut his arm off to try and ward off the virus.

"It's okay Clem, we tried all we could." Omid said to her.

* * *

><p><em>Ben was the first to notice that Lee had passed out in the morgue, hearing the slumping of his body behind him as him, Kenny, Omid, and Christa guarded the door from walkers. <em>

"_Oh no...Guys, Lee's down!" he cried as he rushed over to his unconscious body. _

_The other four ran over to his body as well, pondering over what to do._

"_Damn...Is he dead?" Omid asked with a bit of nervousness in his voice._

"_I don't know, his pulse is weak." Christa said as she checked Lee's pulse on his left arm._

"_Fuck! Help me me get him on the table." Kenny said to Christa as the two of them lifted Lee onto one of the tables. _

"_What are we gonna do? He's not gonna make it any longer with that bite on his arm." Omid asked the other four._

"_No shit Sherlock. Does anyone have any ideas?" Kenny replied angrily to the others._

"_Ummm….No?" Ben replied nervously._

"_Thanks a fucking lot Ben. Goddammit…" Kenny replied, worried about Lee's fate._

"_What about taking the arm off?" Christa suggested.  
><em>

"_What?!" Ben repleid in shock._

"_No think about it. Maybe the virus hasn't gotten past his arm yet. If we cut it off we could save him!" she explained._

"_Hell that might be crazy enough to just work." Kenny said, agreeing with her idea. _

"_How are gonna cut his arm off though?" Omid asked Kenny._

"_There's gotta be something around here we can use…" Kenny said looking around._

_Omid then noticed a bonesaw, a yellow tube, and a roll of bandages on the table next to him._

"_Guys, maybe we can use these." he told the group, giving the saw to Kenny. _

"_Okay, this can work." He replied as he began to tear to the left sleeve of Lee's shirt, followed by Omid wrapping the tube around Lee's arm to stop blood flowing into it._

"_Okay, here we go. It's now or never. Sorry pal, can't take the risk." Kenny said to Lee's unconscious body as he began to pull back the saw._

_Suddenly, Lee's head started shaking as his eyes quickly popped open, noticing Kenny about to saw his arm off._

"_DON'T KILL ME!" he yelled as he quickly regained his senses._

"_Stop, he's awake!" Christa told Kenny just before he was about to saw off Lee's arm._

"_He's still bitten!" Kenny replied to her._

"_What the Hell are you guys talking about?" Lee asked the other four._

"_We thought that...maybe if we took off your arm...maybe we could get the virus out." Omid explained to him. _

"_Do we REALLY have to cut his arm off though?" Ben asked Kenny._

"_It's the only way!" he told him._

"_Is there gonna be a lot of blood?" Ben asked once again._

"_There's gonna be a SHITLOAD of blood. " Christa replied._

"_What if he dies?" Omid asked her._

"_Then the rest of us leave him and go after Clementine." she answered._

_Lee took one last look at his bitten arm before turning towards Christa._

"_Fuck it. Cut it off." he told her._

"_Seriously?" She asked him._

"_Yeah, if I'm gonna be able to get to this fucker, I'm gonna need to fight him at my best." He replied. _

_Lee then stood up and placed his arm on the table._

"_Don't cut too high though okay?" he asked them._

_Kenny and Christa then stood over the bonesaw, deciding who should cut off his arm. _

"_It was easier when I thought he was out." Kenny told her, not wanting to cut off Lee's arm while he was still conscious. _

"_Oh Jesus, FINE." Christa groaned as she grabbed the saw and placed it on Lee's arm._

"_I'll go as fast as I can." she told Lee, trying to reassure him._

_Lee then gave her a quick nod. "If I don't live through it, I want you to-" _

_But before he could finish, Christa began sawing through his arm, with what seemed like almost a gallon of blood pouring out of his arm. He screamed in intense pain as the saw went deeper and deeper into his arm._

"_Try to stay still!" Christa told him as she continued sawing through, the sound of cutting through the bone making an unsettling cracking sound. _

"_OH GOD!" Lee managed to say through his screams of pain._

"_I know!" Christa said as she was almost through, grimacing at the current condition of the arm, hanging off the table by a small part of skin. _

_Christa finally finished cutting through Lee's arm, the hole where his arm used to be spraying blood all over the table, completely soaking her hands. Upon seeing the state his arm was in, Lee went into shock and passed out again, leaning onto the table. _

"_Shit not again!" Christa said shortly afterward. _

_Omid then passed the bandages to Christa, who then proceeded to wrap them around the stump that was once Lee's arm. The blood continued to soak through the bandages for a couple of seconds until the bleeding stopped._

"_Fuck…did it work?" Omid asked her._

"_I don't know. I hope so." Christa answered uncertainly, as the four of them looked over Lee's body._

* * *

><p>Omid picked up a large tree branch that lied next to the walker and prepared to bash its head in.<p>

"Clem, why don't you go play with Sam while I deal with this okay?" he asked her.

"Okay" She replied.

While looking around for something to play with, she noticed a Frisbee disc lying on the ground. She picked it up and waved over to Sam.

"Hey Sam, wanna play catch?" she asked the dog, who then barked happily in response.

Clementine then bent her arm back as she threw the Frisbee over Sam's head, who then proceeded to run after the disc and catch it in his mouth, and then returned back to Clementine.

"Good boy Sam!" She said nicely as she pet his head. She always wanted her parents to get her a dog, but they never agreed to it, saying that she would get one once she got older.

At that moment, Omid had killed the walker and retrieved the knife from its shoulder. It was still pretty sharp, and therefore usable.

"Alright Clem, I'm done here. You wanna eat?" he asked her as he walked towards her.

"Yeah, I'm starving." she replied.

The two of them sat down on a log. Clementine picked up the can of beans.

"Is it okay if I can open it? I'm gonna have to learn eventually." She asked Omid.

"Sure Clem, just be careful not to cut yourself." he replied, handing her the knife.

Clementine then went to work on the can, cutting it open in a clockwise manner.

"Please don't be bad" She said to herself right before she finished opening it.

Thankfully for the two of them, the beans were revealed to be fully edible, not having expired yet.

"Thank God." Clementine said with a deep sigh.

As she and Omid began to dig in to their "feast", Sam walked over to them and sat down, whimpering at the two hoarding the food. Clementine then stopped eating and looked sadly at the dog.

"Omid, can I feed Sam some food?" She asked him.

"Of course you can." he replied.

Clementine then took out a handful of beans and put them in Sam's face.

"Here you go." she said to the dog.

Instead of taking the beans in her hand, Sam instead went to bite the whole can of beans in her other hand, knocking it to the ground and spilling some.

"Hey! Don't eat it all." She said as she quickly snatched the can away from Sam.

Sam then began to growl angrily, and that moment, he lunged for Clementine's left arm, biting down on it and dragging onto the dirt ground. In fear, she picked up the can with her other arm and began to continuously hit Sam in the face with the can, doing nothing to stop the dog except for slightly cutting its nose.

"CLEMENTINE, NO!" Omid cried as he quickly grabbed the pocket knife and tackled Sam off of her, the force of the tackle strong enough to leave some of the dog's teeth embedded in her arm.

At that moment. Clementine looked on weakly as she saw Omid's eyes fill with rage, showing no mercy on Sam as he stabbed the dog continuously, each strike letting out a weaker and weaker whimper from the animal. Clementine tried to crawl over to him and get him to stop, but it was no use, he was too obsessed with maiming the beast that had attacked his friend.

"Omid, stop!" she cried out, but he still did not hear her.

He then finished the dog off with one final strike, driving the knife straight into it's eye, which then proceeded to stay skewered on the knife as Omid pulled the knife out of the dog's skull. He then stood over it for a couple moments, the animals blood splattered over the majority of his shirt and slightly on his face.

"Omid Stop!" Clementine said once again as she stood up weakly, grabbing Omid's shoulder, causing him to snap back into reality.

As if from a very bad hangover, Omid held his head in pain.

"Ugh, god….Clem, are you okay?" he asked her.

"You butchered that dog! What the Hell was that for?!" she yelled angrily, ignoring his question.

"Clem I'm sorry. It's just that, after the baby, then Christa, I don't wanna lose you too. You're the only thing I've got left in this world." he told her sadly.

"I…" Clementine said weakly, but before she could finish, the blood she was losing from the bite caused her to pass out and fall to the ground.

"Shit...don't worry Clem, I'm gonna get you out of here." He told her unconscious body as he began to pick up her body and walked out of the camp, continuing his search for Christa.


	9. New Faces

Omid carried Clementine for over an hour through the woods. Exhausted, he sat down on the ground and laid on a giant rock, placing Clementine's unconscious body next to him. She had lost a bit of blood from the dog's bite, enough to bleed through the sleeve of her shirt. He hoped that once she woke up, he would forgive him for what he did to Sam. After all, he did it to protect her.

After a few minutes, Clementine began to come to, barely noticing Omid, as well as a blurry figure looming behind him.

"Omid…" she said weakly, trying to warn him of the figure.

"Clem? Jesus, are you alright? You lost some blood." he asked her worried, not noticing the figure behind her.

"No, Omid….behind you!" she yelled at him, pulling him towards her as the figure lunged at him.

The figure revealed itself to be a walker, with a screwdriver partially embedded in its skull. it grabbed onto Omid's foot in an attempt to bite it, but he was able to kick the screwdriver further into the walker's head first, killing it. Omid then began panting heavily for a few moments after the surprise. Shortly after, the two of them heard more moans coming from deeper within the forest. The sounds got closer and closer, until they noticed a horde of almost ten walkers emerge from the bushes, slowly shambling towards Omid and Clementine.

"Shit! C'mon Clem, we're getting out of here!" Omid said as he quickly picked up Clementine and ran deeper into the forest with her. The walkers behind them did not stop, as there growls continued to follow them.

As they were running, one single walker had jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed Omid, knocking him to the ground and dropping Clementine, who rolled forward a few feet, causing great pain in her bitten arm. When she had stopped rolling, another walker had pounced on top of her, pinning her to the ground. She tried all she could to push it off of her, but it was no use.

As the walker was just about to take a bite out of her neck, a sharp cutting sound was heard as the walker's head rolled to the ground next to her, it's open neck spraying blood on her face. Looking up at her savior, she was surprised not to see Omid, but rather a young man possibly in his 20s wearing an orange t-shirt and holding a bloody machete, carrying a holster for it on his back. The man then proceeded to pick her up as she had noticed another man behind him; he appeared to be in his early 50s, wearing a green buttoned shirt and beige cargo pants, and also carried a crossbow. The man took aim at the walker that was attacking Omid an fired, the bolt going straight through the walker's head and pinning it to a nearby tree.

"What the fuck?!" Omid asked in surprise as he noticed the two men staring at him, the younger one holding Clementine.

"We don't have time to explain! You and your daughter are coming with us if you want to live!" The older man told him.

Without any thought Omid and the others then proceeded to run further into the forest, the older man slowly picking off the walkers following them. Eventually the four of them stopped to catch their breath, the groans of the walkers long behind them.

"Did we lose them?" the older man asked the younger one.

"Yeah...we're good." he said panting. "Are you and your daughter alright?" he then asked Omid.

"She's not my daughter. I'm taking care of her for her father. He's dead." he lied.

"Damn...well I'm sorry to hear that." the young man replied.

Clementine then slowly came to again, having passed out while they were running.

"Hey, you alright girl?" he asked her.

"I'm fine...I can walk…." she replied weakly.

"Really? Cause last I saw you could barely get that lurker off of you." he replied.

"Lurkers?" Omid asked, their name for walkers sounding awkward to him.

"Yeah lurkers, 'cause they're always lurking around for people to eat. What do you call them?"

the man asked.

"Walkers." Omid replied.

"That makes sense. By the way I'm Luke, and this is Pete" the man said, pointing to the older man next to him.

"I'm Omid, and that's Clementine" Omid said, introducing themselves to their new allies.

"So, what were you two doing before this? There's no way the two of you made this far by yourselves." Pete asked them.

"We were with someone else too, but then some bandits attacked and we got separated from her." Clementine explained.

"Hmm….did these guys say what they were after?" Pete asked her.

"No, they didn't. We were cooking some sort of weasel." she replied, struggling to remember.

"They attacked you for a weasel? Damn, that is low." Luke said to her

The four of them continued their travel through the forest, with Luke still carrying Clementine.

Luke then looked at her and Omid. "Well it's nice to meet both of you, we're gonna take you back to our group alright? We've got a doctor with us and you look like you could use some- OH SHIT!" he said out loud noticing Clem's dog bite, causing him to drop her on the ground, landing on her bitten arm.

"Clem! You piece of shit!" Omid yelled at Luke as he grabbed him and prepared to punch him.

"Not so fast! What happened?" Pete interrupted, aiming his crossbow at Omid's head.

Omid then let go of Luke reluctantly, his fists still clenched at his sides.

"She...she's been bit man! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, what're we gonna do?" he asked Pete, panicking.

"No! It was a dog I swear!" Clementine said defending herself.

"I didn't see any dog Clementine." Pete said to her in response.

"No, just look at it, I saw it happen!" Omid pleaded with Pete.

"Yeah right! And have her sink her teeth into Pete's neck? No way!" Luke responded.

"What? Why me?" Pete asked Luke, a little irritated.

"Because I don't a dog bite from a mosquito bite from a lurker bite man!" he replied.

"Whatever, let me take a look." Pete said as he went to check on Clementine.

He then proceeded to roll up Clementine's sleeve to examine the bite. It had gotten much worse since the actual event, with the skin around the bite slowly turning a bruised purple.

"See?" Clementine said to Pete.

"Is it uh, like she says?" Luke asked Pete as he was examining the wound.

"Well it could be a dog bite. Hard to say." Pete answered. He then turned to Clementine.

"So where did this dog go?" he asked her.

"Omid...killed it." Clementine responded.

"Really? A dog shows up, bites you, and your friend just kills it?" Luke asked, not buying her

story.

"What would you have done?" Pete asked Luke.

"I don't know!" he responded.

"That thing tried to kill her!" Omid said to Luke.

"Still! You don't...you don't kill dogs." Luke said to him sadly.

Pete then looked at Clementine once again.

"Clementine?" he asked her.

"Yes?" she responded.

"Are you and Omid telling the truth? Look me in the eye when you answer." he said to her sternly.

"Of course we are!"

Pete then thought for a moment. "Alright, that's good enough for me." he said after the silence.

"Well what else was she gonna say?" Luke said to Pete.

"I've got a good bullshit detector Luke. That's why you could never beat me in poker." he replied to him as he covered rolled up Clementine's sleeve to cover the bite.

"You don't always beat me in...alright whatever. So what do you think?" Luke asked Pete.

"Well I for one ain't sure as hell leaving a little girl and her guardian to die in the woods. We can have Carlos take a look at her." Pete explained to him.

"Nick's not gonna like this, not after-"

"I said we're bringing her." Pete interrupted Luke sternly.

"Right, sorry sir." Luke responded.

Luke then helped Clementine to her feet as the four of them walked out of the forest. In the clearing was a large cabin with a shed built a couple feet away from it. As they were walking, Luke turned back to notice Clementine was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

"Hey Clem, are you alright?" he asked her.

"I'm fine...don't worry about…"

Her vision slowly became blurry as she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ah shit." Luke said as he saw her fall to the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one took so long guys. I had some personal stuff to deal with. The next chapter should drop some time tomorrow. Feel free to leave a review if you want.**


	10. Captive

The whole world around Clementine was black. All she could hear was the muffled voices of people talking.

"Would someone mind telling me what the fuck is going on?" she heard a woman say.

Clementine's vision slowly starting to shift back to normal. When she could finally see, she saw Omid and Pete to the left of her. They were talking to three figures to the right of them; a black, brown haired pregnant lady wearing a black long sleeve shirt and a white short sleeve over it, a black man with glasses wearing a yellow jacket and jeans, who Clementine assumed to be the other woman's husband, and a young man around Luke's age wearing a blue t-shirt with a white long sleeve underneath and camo pants, as well as a red baseball cap and carried a hunting rifle, his appearance kind of reminding her of a younger Kenny. She thought that he must have been the Nick that Luke and Pete were talking about earlier . All five of them were outside in front of the cabin.

"Now hold on Rebecca." Pete said to the pregnant woman.

"Yeah, we just need some help, that girl needs medical attention!" Omid added.

"Like hell she does! Pete did you even bother to ask where they're from? For all we know they could be working with Carver!" Rebecca told Pete.

"Hey listen lady, we're not working for anyone. the two of us were alone until Luke and Pete found us." Omid explained.

"He said him and the girl were attacked, then she was bit by a dog." Pete said to Rebecca.

"And what, you just believed them? You should put the girl out of her misery right there! Dog bite my ass…" she replied.

Clementine slowly regained her sense as she slowly began to lean up.

"I need a-"

Her sentence was cut short as Nick fired his gun right at Clementine, the bullet hitting the ground only a few inches away from her. She scurried back in panic from the sudden attack.

"Keep your finger off the trigger boy!" Pete said to him angrily as he grabbed the gun from his hands.

"You motherfucker!" Omid yelled at Nick as he tried to run towards him, but was held back by Pete.

Suddenly, Luke emerged from the cabin after the gunshot.

"Woah! What the fuck?!" He said as he ran over to the group.

"You idiot! Every lurker for five miles probably heard that!" Rebecca said to Nick.

"You're the one telling me to fucking shoot her!" he replied defensively.

"Everyone just calm down for a second." the black man said to Rebecca and Nick.

Luke then shoved past them to check on Clementine.

"Clementine are you alright?" he asked her.

"I said I need a doctor. My arm just needs to be taken care of then Omid and I will go." She told him and the rest of the group.

"Well we've got a doctor alright? He's gonna take a look at your arm." he reassured her.

He then turned to the rest of the group "Now what the hell is y'alls problem? Okay she's just scared!" He reprimanded them.

"We're all scared Luke, don't act we're the ones acting irrational!" Rebecca said to him in defense.

A man then walked out of the cabin to join the group. He was a Hispanic man with flowing black hair and wore a yellow and red plaid shirt with green pants. He was most likely the Carlos Pete had mentioned back in the forest. The man then approached Clementine, offering his hand out to her.

" Go ahead it's okay, he's a doctor." Luke said to her once again, who was slightly nervous.

Clementine then rolled up her sleeve to show to the doctor, the severity of the bite causing the black man behind him to grimace in disgust.

"Damn, that must've hurt" he said behind Carlos

.

"So? What's the deal Carlos?" Luke asked the doctor.

"Well whatever it was, it got her good." he replied to him.

"This isn't how we deal with things! When you get bit, you get put DOWN. End of story!" Nick said to Luke and Pete.

"Hey Nick, we're not just gonna go kill a little girl." Luke replied to him.

"We could take her arm off." Pete suggested to the group.

"What?! No fucking way!" Omid said to Pete.

"He's right, she's just a little girl; you'd just make her suffer more." Rebecca added.

"Besides, who would volunteer to do that?" Nick asked.

"I would, if it meant saving her life." Pete said to him.

Clementine then turned to Carlos, who was still examining her bite.

"I don't mean to bother anyone, You just need to fix my arm and we'll go; you'll never see us again." She told the doctor.

"Hmm….and where exactly would you two go?" he asked her.

"To find our friend Christa." She replied.

"Forget it. You won't get five feet." Nick warned her.

The cabin door behind them opened slightly. Emerging from the door was a young Hispanic girl about a couple years older than Clementine. She had flowing black hair like Carlos, and wore red glasses on her face with the lenses slightly cracked, as well as a blue jacket and jeans.

"Who's she?" The girl asked Carlos.

"Sarah, what did I say? Stay inside." he sternly told her.

Sarah then immediately closed the door and went back into the cabin. Shortly after, Carlos pulled Clementine's sleeve back over her bite and walked towards the rest of the group.

"So?" Luke asked him nervously

**"**Was it a lurker?" Nick added.

"A bite like that could be anything." Carlos told the rest of the group. "In the meantime, we can lock her in the shed."

"What about the other one?" Rebecca asked the doctor about Omid.

"We'll bring him in and tie him up, make sure he doesn't leave till the morning." he explained.

"No! You're not gonna hurt him!" Clementine said in defense.

"Hey, hey easy Clem, we're not gonna hurt him. We're just making sure he doesn't do anything irrational." Luke reassured her.

"Yeah, don't worry Clem, I'll be fine." Omid added.

"But what about my arm? It needs to get stitched, and bandaged, and cleaned!" Clementine pleaded with the group.

"Well we do have some medical supplies to spare, maybe we can just-"

"ALVIN. Please." Rebecca said, cutting him off.

"Oh, uh yeah, we can't do anything." he told Clementine nervously.

Luke then proceeded to lead Clementine to the shed. She took one quick glance behind to see Pete starting to bind Omid's wrists together and lead him into the cabin.

"She'll turn, you'll see. And when she does, I'm not gonna be the one to clean up the shed." Rebecca told the group, causing Clementine to give her a mean glare.

"Is there anyway you can help me? Maybe you can sneak out some things to me?" Clementine asked Luke as the two of them walked up towards the shed.

"I wish I could, but my hands are tied. Sorry." he responded.

When they arrived at the shed, Luke unlocked the wooden doors, ushering Clementine inside.

"Don't worry, it'll just be till morning." he reassured the eleven year-old as she closed the doors of the shed and locking them shut, leaving Clementine alone in the small confined prison.


	11. Breakout

**A few hours later…**

Clementine had awoken to the sound of thunder coming from outside the shed, the rain pouring down on its roof. She checked her arm only to find it in worse condition than before; the bleeding had stopped, but the entire area around the bite was severely bruised, with a large amount of pus leaking out from the wound. Her arm was stricken with intense pain as soon as she touched her injury. As the pain subsided, Clementine began to observe her makeshift prison, looking for anything she could use to help her escape.

"It's okay, you're gonna be fine. Just think back to the dairy; there's always a way out" she said trying to reassure herself.

She turned to her right and noticed a workbench in mint condition, noticing only a few construction tools on it, as well as a rusty rake on the ground next to her. However, none of them could help her get out of her current predicament. On the wall in front of her, she noticed an anchor hanging on the wall, the ends of it looking sharp enough to easily impale something with enough force. To the right of the anchor was a blue utility box with no locks on it. Clementine immediately went to open the box, but was disappointed to find nothing useful but a spool of fishing line.

"If I have to, I guess I could use these as stitches." she said to herself as she placed the wire on the workbench.

As she closed the box, Clementine noticed a decayed part of the wall hidden behind the box. She moved the box next to the anchor, and noticed a hole in the wall boarded up by one 2x4 piece of wood. She tried to pull the board off with her bare hands, but it was no use as it was firmly hammered in with nails.

"There's gotta be a hammer around here somewhere." Clementine said to herself.

As she turned around. she noticed the hilt of a hammer slightly protruding from a makeshift shelf high above her. She walked over to the shelf and reached out with her one good arm in an attempt to knock the hammer off the shelf, but her fingers ended up moving the hammer farther away from her, and out of her reach. She sighed in frustration as she looked for a way up onto the shelf. Looking to her left, Clementine noticed a table that looked firm enough to hold her up. She helped herself up onto the table, and had a clear view of the hammer hidden behind a white paint can. Leaning on the edge of the table, she reached out as far as she could trying to reach the hammer. However, the shelf started to make heavy creaking sounds, and as soon as Clementine grabbed the hammer, the chains holding the shelf up broke, causing her to fall off the table and onto the wooden floor on her bad arm. As she slowly helped herself up from the fall, she couldn't help but cry a little in pain as she had noticed several splinters now embedded around her bite, giving her ever so more reason to get out of the shed as soon as possible. Once the pain subsided, Clementine lifted up the fallen shelf to retrieve the hammer that had fallen under it once it broke off. She then walked over to the hole in the wall and began to hook the nails in the 2x4 with the back side of the hammer, which came off with ease. Clementine then removed the board from the hole and began to kick at it a few times, with the third kick creating a hole small enough for her to crawl through.

"Alright, that's a good first step." she said to herself with a smile, proud of what she had done.

* * *

><p>As Clementine exited the shed, she had noticed it was very late at night, the rain pouring down on her former prison's roof.<p>

"They've got a doctor, he's got to have something." she said to herself as she looked towards the cabin, which she could see light coming from in several windows.

As she walked out towards the front door of the cabin, the rain started to completely soak Clementine's clothes, the water washing away the blood on her face. Once she got onto the front porch of the cabin, she heard muffled voices coming from the window to the right of her, as she slowly peeked her head out to see Rebecca and Alvin talking to each other in one of the cabin's bedrooms, with one lantern lighting up most of the room.

"Don't pull that bullshit on me! I saw you get soft outside with that girl." Clementine heard Rebecca say to her husband.

"She's just a little girl Bec!" Alvin replied to her.

"Well that's not good enough!"

"What did you want me to do? Put a bullet in her?"

"I want you to start doing what's best for our family!"

"Bec, come on. You know all I care about is you and our child."

"Well that's not what I saw out there! Ugh, I need a goddamn drink." Rebecca mumbled as she left the room, leaving Alvin alone.

Rebecca was right about one thing though, Alvin WAS feeling uneasy about trapping a little girl in their shed for the night without helping her out. Clementine knew that he was not like the others, thinking that he could help her. With that, she took her good hand and slightly knocked on the bedroom window. Alvin then looked up to the window to look for the source of the noise, and was shocked to see Clementine behind it. He then walked over to the window and opened it up to talk to her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing out here?" He nervously whispered to her.

"Please, you have to help me. I know you will, you're not like the others." she replied.

"What? No uh...I'm not who you think I am. If anyone finds out you got out, they're gonna kill you for sure!"

"You don't have to worry, I can take care of myself; I won't let anyone know you helped me."

Alvin then thought about it for awhile, but finally gave in. "Fine dammit I'll help you."

He walked over to the dresser and opened up the top drawer, pulling two items out of it before closing it up and walking back to Clementine.

"I couldn't find any bandages, but this is better than nothing" he told her as he handed her a washcloth with a floral design on it. "And I also got you a juicebox, if you're uh thirsty or something." he continued as he handed her a pocket sized apple juicebox.

"Thank you." The eleven year old replied.

Just then, a knocking sound was heard from outside the room. Alvin quickly turned to face the door, while Clementine ducked under the windowsill.

"House meeting in five minutes Alvin." The two of them heard Carlos say from behind the door.

"Yeah okay, uh, be there in a bit." Alvin replied.

Clementine then stood up from under the windowsill.

"Now listen you gotta get back to the shed, like now." he told the girl as he shut the window down tight, proceeding to open the bedroom door and head into the kitchen for the house meeting.

While she was grateful for his help, Clementine knew that she wouldn't make it through the night just with some bandages; she still needed a needle to sew up her arm, and something to disinfect the bite. With that she decided to slowly walk around the cabin and look for a way into the cabin. She stopped when a loose board nailed up behind the cabin caught her attention. Clementine began to pull out her hammer and pull the nails out from the board, grunting from the required force. Once she pulled the board loose, she turned around to see a couple of walkers shambling around in the forest, their moaning in the pouring rain bringing shivers down her spine. Realizing she had to hurry, Clementine quickly scurried through the hole and crawled under the cabin, looking for an alternate way inside. As she crawled under, she could hear the sounds of several people walking, probably getting ready for Carlos' "house meeting".

Looking straight up Clementine noticed a steel trapdoor. She tried to push it open with her good arm, but the door was locked shut. Clementine searched her pockets for the pocketknife she got from the abandoned campsite, but remembered that Omid had had it. The eleven year old then tried to break the lock on the door using the hook end of her hammer, with a little bit of time spent on finding a good angle, she was able to break the lock, albeit chipping a part of the hammer's hook off. Sliding the hammer back into her pocket, Clementine pushed on the trapdoor with her right arm, noticing the room she was in was pitch black. Breathing a sigh of relief, the little girl pulled herself inside of the small room, and into the cabin.

* * *

><p>As soon as Clementine entered the room, she started feeling around for the door. Finding the doorknob, the eleven year old peeked her head out slightly to look for anyone inside. Noticing that no one was inside, she slowly walked into what was the living room of the cabin, slowly closing the door behind her. The room was illuminated by a few candles on a table in the center of the room, which also had a chessboard on it. surrounding the table, were two green couches, both covered in blankets. A yellow and orange plaid shirt was hanging on one of the couches, which Clementine assumed was another one of Carlos' shirts.<p>

To her right, she heard voices coming from behind one of the doors. Walking towards the source of the noise she slightly pushed the door open to see what was going on. When she got a good view, she saw Carlos, Rebecca, Alvin, Luke, Pete, and Nick all talking together in what looked like a kitchen. Nick's back was blocking most of her vision in the room.

"Where's Sarah?" Clementine heard Nick ask Carlos.

"She's got her book upstairs, she doesn't need to be a part of this." the doctor replied.

Shortly after, Nick stepped to the right of the room, giving Clementine a clear view of what the group was gathered around. She quickly put her mouth over her hand to cover a gasp when she saw Omid bound to a chair, his mouth fortunately not covered.

"I told you guys, the girl and I aren't working for anyone!" he said to the group.

"And you expect us to believe you that easily?" Rebecca retorted.

"Rebecca calm down, I think he's telling the truth." Luke added.

"What? Don't tell me you believe this bullshit story, Luke."

"But why the Hell would Carver send a little girl too? He could've just sent this guy and done the same thing." Luke explained

"Luke's right. Far as I can remember, the only kids there besides Sarah back at his place were that Becca girl and some other little girl. Clementine looked too old to be that girl." Pete said, supporting Luke.

"Exactly! So now that's settled, you think you can take care of her and let us go?" Omid asked the group.

"Unfortunately no, we're waiting until morning to make sure the girl wasn't bit by a lurker; I'm not wasting supplies on a bite victim." Carlos explained to him.

"What? But she'll die in there if she's not treated!"

"I'm sorry, but if you're claims are true, and she was not bit by a lurker, I'm sure she'll be fine"

Omid then looked behind Nick at the slightly open door, and had a quick look of shock on his face when he saw Clementine peeking her head through the door. The eleven year old motioned for him to stay calm by notifying him to be quiet. Omid then gave her a quick nod, as she closed the door before anyone could find her. After seeing what the group was doing to Omid, Clementine now had a second objective to her mission; after she took care of her arm, she would sneak back in when everyone was asleep, break Omid out, and the two of them would leave and continue their search for Christa.

Clementine noticed a flight of stairs to her right, and decided to search the floor fo the necessary supplies. She slowly walked up the stairs, hoping they would not creak and alert the group to her presence. Once she reached the top of the steps, the eleven year old noticed in front of her a closed door, with a sign to the right of it reading "Bathroom". Thinking she might find some medical suppiles inside.

Opening the door, Clementine entered the small bathroom, only containging an empty medicine closet to her right, a bathtub with drapes over it, a sink filled with water, and a medicine cabinet right above it. Walking towards the medicine cabinet, the eleven year old opened it with ease, finding at first nothing helpful but toothpaste and several toothbrushes, as well as a box of dental floss. On the same shelf as the floss, a knitted tomato had what appeared to be a needle stuck in it. Clementine proceeded to pull the needle from the tomato. Luckily it had a hole in it just wide enough to stick a thread through it.

"Looks pretty clean…" she said to herself, noticing not a single stain of blood or other liquid on it.

After observing the needle, she placed it in her left pocket. All she needed now was to find something to clean her bite, and then get back to the shed.

Clementine went to turn the knob on the bathroom door to leave, but stopped when she heard what sounded like footsteps coming towards her.

"That man sometimes, I swear!" She heard Rebecca say to herself as she was appraoching the bathroom door.

Clementine had to act quick; any second now Rebecca would enter and notice the elven year old snooping around the cabin. Thinking quickly, she opened the closet doors and crouched inside, closing the doors shut when she got in. Just a few moments after she hid herself, Rebecca entered the bathroom, currently not noticing her. The pregnant woman appeared to be in slight pain, as she held her stomach with her right arm. She then went over to the sink, splashing some of the water in her face.

"I just need to have this baby and..oh god…." Clementine heard her say as she washed her face.

Rebecca then dried her face off with a towel and stared into the mirror above the sink for a moment.

"Let it be okay, and let it be HIS." she said, looking up towards the ceiling as if it was a prayer.

Clementine's eyes widened in shock upon hearing this. If it wasn't Alvin's whose baby was it then? Before she could think of a possible answer, Rebecca left the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

Waiting a few moments to make sure she was gone, Clementine then slowly exited the closet and then the bathroom. With the amount of muttering downstairs being very quiet, the little girl assumed that the meeting was almost over. She had to find something to disinfect her arm quickly before the meeting ended.

Clementine walked towards the door in front of her, which she thought most likely led to a bedroom. She was about to open the door when she stopped herself; Carlos had mentioned that Sarah was in her room upstairs. What if she was awake when she opened the door? She be spotted for sure. Pressing her ear against the door, she heard nothing but a slight breathing noise. Assuming Sarah was most likely asleep, Clementine slowly opened the door. Her heart rate spiked up though as she opened it, as she did not see Sarah asleep in her bed, but rather her very awake and reading a book. Clementine tried to close the door as quickly as possible, but Sarah noticed her before she could, shocked by her appearance. Acting quickly, Clementine motioned for her to be quiet.

"You're not supposed be here." Sarah whispered to the eleven year old.

"I know that, but I need help. Can you help me?" Clementine responded.

"I'm...not supposed to be talking to you, my dad CAN'T know."

"Why? What would he do?" Clementine asked, fearing the worst.

"Get mad at me." Sarah replied

"Anything else?"

"Yeah. Then he says he's disappointed, and that he loves me and doesn't want anything bad to happen to me."

"Really? That's it?" Clementine asked, slightly annoyed by her answer.

"Yeah, it's the worst. What happened your arm?" Sarah asked, noticing Clementine's left sleeve soaked with blood.

"A dog bit me." She replied.

"Sounds scary. I bet it hurts."

"Well you dad didn't seem to care about it."

"What? No, my dad wouldn't do that, he always helps people…"

"He's willing to let me DIE just to prove that its a dog bite! Please, I need your help. Do you know where your group keep their medical supplies? I just need something to clean it."

After pondering for a few moments, the teenager answered Clementine.

"My dad's got some stuff that he uses when I get a cut. I'll see if I can find it."

"Great, thank you."

"I'm Sarah by the way."

"I'm Clementine."

Sarah then opened up some drawers in a dresser next to her bed looking for anything to help Clementine. Halfway through her search however, the doctor's daughter stopped and looked at Clementine.

"We're friends right?" she asked her.

"Huh?" Clementine responded, puzzled.

"We could be best friends! I haven't met another girl my age since WAY before. Rebecca's old, and by the time her baby's born, I'll be like super old." Sarah explained to her.

"But we're not the same age…" the eleven year old responded.

"What?"

"You said we were the same age, we're not."

"Well how old are you? I'm fifteen."

"Eleven."

"Well, we can still be friends though right?"

"Yeah...We're friends."

"You promise? It's important; freinds have to trust each other no matter what."

"Yes, I promise." Clementine said irritated.

"Me too." Sarah replied, holding her right pinky finger out.

Taking the guess, Clementine walked up to Sarah and held out her right pinky too, linking them together.

"A pinky swear is forever." Sarah told her.

Afterward, the teenager went back to searching through the drawers, pulling out a bottle of peroxide.

"I found this. WIll that work?"

"Yeah, that's perfect." Clementine responded. takign the bottle from Sarah's hand.

"You can't do it here though, someone will find you!"

"I know. I've got a plan for that."

Clementine then began to leave the room, slowly closing the door behind her.

"Thanks Sarah." She said to her before completely closing it.

Clementine now had all the supplies she needed to fix her arm. All she had to do now was get back to the shed, deal with her bite, then get back in and break Omid out. She slowly crept down the stairs, entered the closet, and went out through the trapdoor back to the shed.

* * *

><p>Clementine re entered the shed, her arm growing more and more painful as the time went on. Once she crawled inside, she placed all of her equipment on the workbench, which consisted of the peroxide, needle and fishing line, hammer, and the rag and juice box that Alvin gave her. Rolling her left sleeve up exposing the bite, the eleven year old unscrewed the cap on the peroxide, taking the bottle into her hand.<p>

"This is gonna suck" she told herself as she began to pour the peroxide onto her bite.

As soon as the liquid reached the infected skin, her arm exploded with pain, causing her to drop the peroxide bottle onto the ground in shock, the remainder of the liquid spilling over the floor of the shed. As she let out a loud shriek of pain covered by clenching her teeth together, the peroxide began to clean her bite, as white foam formed around the deepest part of the wound.

"Okay….Okay I'm good...I'm fine" Clementine told herself, trying to keep herself together through the pain.

When the pain subsided, she grabbed the juice box and took two sips from it, the sweet flavor of the juice calming her nerves a bit.

"Now the fun part." she said as she placed the juice box down, looking at the needle on top of the fishing wire.

Taking the wire and needle into her hands, Clementine pulled out a long thread of the wire, looping it through the needle and and making a knot, biting off the thread she pulled out.

"Now...just like last time...just how Christa showed me…" she encouraged herself, as her hand trembled holding the needle.

Bracing herself, Clementine thrusted the needle through the top of the bite, the needle going getting stuck in the middle of the bite. A pain even greater than the peroxide shot through her left arm, causing her to slam down on the workbench with her right arm to bear through the pain. After it had subsided, she pushed the needle through the rest of her skin, the sharp point of the needle pushing right through. The little girl's arm filled with just as much pain as before as the needle pierced her, her eyes on the verge of tears. She continued the process three more times, each time the pain increases to unbearable levels. By the time she got to her last stitch, she was almost about to pass out due to the pain rushing through her arm. As she drove the needle through, she accidentally aimed too low, with the needle going straight into her arm and stopping at her bone. Feeling her head get very light and her vision blurry, Clementine struggle to get the needle out, wiggling it at an attempt to break it free. Once she pulled it out, a small pool of blood filled her bite and poured out onto the workbench. After pulling it out, she drove the needle through the rest of the suture and bit off the end of the wire, pulling her stitches together. As soon as she finished stitching herself, she instantly grabbed the juice box and drank the rest of it, helping ease the pain of the bite while it subsided.

Once the pain had stopped, Clementine took the rag that Alvin gave her and began to wrap it around her arm. Just when she was about to finish, the rag fell out oher hand and fell on the ground next to the hole she made in the shed to get out.

Reaching down to grab it, she gasped in fright when a walker suddenly crawled into the shed from the hole and grabbed Clementine's right foot. She tried to pull herself up onto the bench and grab the hammer, but the walker was stronger, pulling her down onto the ground. Under the bench she noticed several bricks stacked together. Grabbing one of the bricks with her hand, she slammed it down on the walker's hand, breaking all of the bones in it. This did not stop its pursuit of the eleven year old however, as he pounced on top of her, his face propped up in the air against her foot. Using all her might, Clementine kicked the walker off her, his head slamming against the wall of the shed. Looking for a weapon, Clementine picked up the rake lying on the ground to her left, and thrusted at the the walker, piecing its neck. In the struggle, the eleven year old pushed the walker back to the wall, impaling him on the anchor and disemboweling him in the process. Rendered immobile on the anchor, Clementine grabbed the hammer off the bench, and swung the hammer's hooked end into the walker's forehead. Filled with fear and adrenaline, she hacked away without stopping, continuously swinging at the monster's face again, and again, and again. On the fourth swing, the walker stopped squirming, the hammer finally striking its brain. Clementine sighed a breath of relief, its blood splattered all over her face. Shortly after, the shed's doors swung open, with Luke, Pete, Nick, Alvin, Rebecca, and Carlos all shocked the event.

"Holy shit." Luke said eyes wide as he opened the shed.

"What the hell?" Alvin added.

Clementine then proceeded to rip the hammer out of the walker's skull, with some of its grey matter still stuck on it, then dropped it onto the ground and turned to face the group.

"How the hell did it get in there?" Nick asked

"Little girl's tough as nails…" Pete remarked.

Luke then walked over to Clementine.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"I'm Still...NOT...Bitten. I never was. And you, left me out here to die!" Clementine responded, furious with the group.

Looking at her injured arm, Luke noticed that it was haphazardly stitched up.

"You patched yourself up?" he asked her.

"Where'd you get that stuff?" Nick demanded, shoving past Luke.

"Did she steal from us?" Rebecca added.

"Yeah. How do we know your friend didn't smuggle any to you?" Nick proposed.

"Now hold on Nick this doesn't change a thing. She hasn't done anything to us." Pete said trying to calm him down.

"I did, and I'm sorry, but Omid had nothing to do with it; I snuck in while you were all in your meeting. He had no idea." Clementine explained.

"Good. You should be." Rebecca snarled at her.

"Okay that's enough Rebecca! Any of you would've done the same thing if you were her." Pete retorted, defending the eleven year old.

"Damn lurkers sneaking around...We better get inside." Alvin said, interrupting their argument.

"I'll take a look at her once we're inside." Carlos added as the group walked back towards. the cabin.

"You hungry?" Luke asked Clementine as they walked back.

Clementine simply ignored him however, walking ahead of him as the rain poured down from above.


	12. Tales from Before

Clementine and Carlos were inside the cabin's kitchen, with the doctor examining the girl's bite, restitching it when necessary. Nick was on the other end of the room, biting his thumb in anxiety, and his rifle placed on the dining table.

"This might hurt a little." Carlos told Clementine as he restitched her arm.

"Ow!" the eleven year old yelped in pain as her skin was pierced by the needle.

Shortly after, Luke entered the kitchen, with Omid following behind him

"Clem! Oh thank god, are you alright? Luke told me everything." Omid asked her.

"She'll be fine" Carlos answered for her. "Her suturing skills need some work though."

"So, it wasn't a lurker bite?" Luke asked the doctor.

"If it was, a fever would've set in, and her temperature would be through the roof." he answered.

Suddenly, Nick grunted in anger and stormed out of the kitchen, slamming the door behind him.

"What's his problem?" Omid asked Luke.

"Oh uh...It's nothing." the young man answered, stuttering a bit. He left the room shortly after, following NIck. "Nick, come on, don't be like that!" Omid heard him yell as he closed the door behind him.

By the time Luke left, Carlos had finished bandaging Clementine's wound, and walked over to a sink to wash his hands.

"I wish you didn't do what you did." he said to her.

"She was gonna die! if she didn't do anything though!" Omid said, supporting her.

"Yeah. I was hurt, and you weren't helping" Clementine added.

"Because we thought the two of you were threats, which you still may be." Carlos responded.

"What?" Clementine responded. "But I just needed help for-"

"We put you in that shed for the safety for our loved ones, and then you escape, and manipulate my daughter into stealing from us." the doctor blatantly interrupting her. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, but there are a few things you need to know about my daughter."

"Okay…" Clementine answered, prepared to listen to the story.

"She isn't like you. You may not get that at first, but once you're around her for awhile, you'll understand. If she knew how bad the world is, what it's really like out there, she would...cease to function. She's my little girl. She's all I have left, and I would ask that you stay away from her." Carlos explained.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Clementine responded, realizing how blind Sarah was to the horrors that were brought upon the world.

"It's okay, you're forgiven. Just don't make any more mistakes" Carlos reassured her as he left the kitchen.

After Carlos left the room Omid turned to Clementine.

"Clem I don't trust these guys. We should leave in the morning and keep looking for Christa." He explained to her.

"But we won't get anywhere without food. We won't even survive for a day without anything to eat, and there's no way we'd get past all the walkers in the forest." The little girl protested.

"Look I know this isn't gonna be easy, but we have to-"

Omid was interrupted as Luke re-entered the kitchen, holding three bowls of cereal in his hands.

"Hey uh, brought you two some food if you're hungry" he told them as he handed them two of the three bowls. Luke let out a small chuckle as he watched Clementine and Omid quickly eat the food like a pack of starving wolves.

"That's gonna leave one hell of a scar." Luke said, noticing the bandage wrapped around Clementine's arm.

"Better than losing it." The eleven year old responded as she continued to eat her cereal.

"You got that right. Scars? They're WAY cooler than stumps."

Clementine stopped eating and looked down sadly, Luke's stump remark reminding her of when Lee had his arm cut of to try and save himself.

"Hey, are uh, you okay?" Luke asked her.

"She's fine," Omid answered for her. "It's just that one of her friends from awhile ago lost an arm."

"Oh. I didn't mean anything by it." the young man replied.

"It's okay. You didn't know." Clementine reassured him.

"So since you two are pretty much on your own now, what's your plan?" Luke asked the two.

"Actually, we were planning on heading out in the morning to look for our friend. We're not asking if you could give us any supplies before we go, but we'd appreciate if you did." Omid explained to him.

"Are you sure? You know you two are more than welcome to stay here until you find your friend."

"But what about everyone else?" Clementine added.

"Well they'll just have to deal with it." Luke replied with a smirk.

"That'd be great. Thank you." The little girl replied.

"But Clem, Christa could be anywhere by now. We've got a better chance of finding her if we-"

"Omid, we're not going to get anywhere out there! Can't we just have a roof to sleep under for few days?" Clementine said, interrupting her."

"Clem just….fine, we'll stay, but just for a few days." Omid reluctantly agreed.

Nick then entered the room afterward, walking over to Clementine.

"Hey uh, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for...well for being a dick out there. I got kinda aggro, and that wasn't cool on my part." he said to the little girl, asking for forgiveness.

"Nick's been known to go off a few times, don't hold it against him." Luke added, supporting him.

After thinking for awhile, Clementine turned to Nick.

"You were just trying to protect your friends. I get it." She answered, forgiving him.

"Well I didn't mean anything by it, it's just...we had a bad experience once."

"What happened?"

Nick sighed after Clementine asked, taking a seat and looking down sadly.

"Nick's mom got bit," Luke answered for Nick. "we were taking care of someone who was bit."

"It was my fault. I-"

"Hey, it wasn't your fault man." Luke interrupted Nick. "Anyway, we were working on the guy, and she was standing right next to him when he turned and...it just happened."

"Hopefully you understand." Nick said to Clementine.

"Yeah, I do." she responded.

Nick breathed a sigh of relief after she answered him, and left the kitchen with a smile on his face. Omid and Clementine then went back to eating their food.

After a moment of silence Luke spoke up.

"So...what happened to your parents? If you don't mind me asking…" he asked Clementine, causing her to stop eating once again.

"It's...kind of a long story…" Omid answered for her, trying to change the subject.

"Other people took care of me if that's what you're asking." The eleven-year old said immediately after, looking at the ground.

" I didn't mean anything by it." Luke replied.

Clementine sighed and took a deep breath, ready to tell Luke her story.

"My parents went on vacation and left me with the babysitter, and they never came back. In the first few days the walkers got her, and I had to hide in my treehouse. Then this man...found me and took care of me. The two of us met up to other survivors like Omid and we all tried to make it and get to Savannah. By the time we got there though, they were already dead." she explained to Luke.

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear that." the man replied, completely speechless after her story.

"His name was Lee, the man I was with. He taught me how to survive." Clementine added, a slight smile appearing on her face as she recalled the time she spent with him. "He's the reason I keep my hair short."

"What, uh, happened to him?" Luke asked her, fearing the worst.

There was a short silence before Clementine finally spoke up.

"I killed him. He got bit, protecting me...and I had to kill him before he turned."

Before Luke could speak, Pete entered the kitchen.

"I don't mean to interrupt, but I was doing watch outside and I couldn't help but see how this place looks like a bright neon sign in the middle of these woods. You all shoud probably get your few winks now, 'cause we're going to check our fish traps at first light." he told the three of them. "You two'll be sleeping in the living room if that's alright." he added, turning to Omid and Clementine.

"Yeah, we're cool." Omid replied.

"Alright then. Luke, you're on next shift for lookout." Pete then said to Luke.

"Got it. See y'all in the morning." he said to Omid and Clementine as he and Pete left the room.

"You about done Clem? I'm dying to get some sleep right about now." Omid asked the eleven year old, who was still eating her cereal.

"Yeah, just a few more bites." she answered in between bites.

As she ate, Rebecca entered the room, glaring at the two.

"Oh, you two are still here." she scoffed as she walked over to wash her hands. "I wouldn't get comfortable if I were you; maybe you've fooled everyone else, but not me."

"What's that supposed to mean? All we've been since we've got here is honest and truthful. You're just too stubborn to accept that!" Omid retorted.

"Stubborn? I'm not stubborn. I'm just smart enough to not fall for this bullshit story the two of you made."

"But we're not! We're telling the truth! What will it take to-"

Suddenly Clementine interrupted the two of them.

"Who's baby is it?" She asked Rebecca, whose eyes opened wide in shock.

"Excuse me?" the woman asked her, still surprised from the statement.

"If it's not Alvin's, then whose is it?"

"You shut your fuckin' mouth about that."

"Or what?" Omid added. "You're gonna kick us out? Good luck trying that."

"You should probably think about being nicer to us." Clementine stated coldly to Rebecca. "That's just my advice." she added as she went back to eating her cereal."

"I knew you two were gonna be a fucking problem…" Rebecca mumbled as she stomped out of the kitchen.

"Nice going Clem." Omid said to the eleven year old. "She shouldn't bother us anymore."

"She's all talk," the little girl replied. "she doesn't scare me."

"Well I'm glad you see it that way. C'mon, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

The two of them then got up from the table, entering the living room and settling in on the living room couch before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry this one took a few days. I've decided that new chapters will only be posted on weekdays from now on (Monday-Friday). Don't worry though, the final chapter of Episode 2 will be released tomorrow, so stay tuned!**


	13. EPISODE 2 FINALE: A Split Decision

**The following morning…**

Clementine and Omid were walking through the forest to check on the group's fish traps. Leading them in the front was Pete, who held a rifle in his hands. The rest of the group didn't trust the two newcomers with any guns yet, so Clementine was restricted to using her hammer, and Omid to use the pocket knife the two of them had found in the campsite when they encountered the dog Sam.

The walk was entirely silent, save for the chirping of birds in the trees. Finally Omid spoke up.

"How much further until the fish traps?" he asked Pete.

"The clearings just up ahead. It'll only be a few more minutes" he responded. The man then turned to Clementine. "Your friend here ever teach you how to shoot?" he asked her.

"My friend Lee actually taught me. That was before I met Omid. He never taught me how to shoot a rifle though." the little girl answered.

"Figures, this thing would knock you straight onto your ass if you tried to shoot it."

There was short silence after that until Pete spoke up once again.

"Nick was about your age the first time I took him hunting." he told the two, looking at Clem. "Came across this beautiful thirteen-point buck standing on the edge of the river. So he takes the rifle, lines up the shot just like I've taught him, and then comes the whining. He turns me and says 'I can't do it. I can't shoot it Uncle Pete'".

"Aww, that's sad." Clementine commented.

Before Pete could continue his story. he was interrupted by a voice calling out from behind them.

"Why didn't you wait for me back at the cabin?" Nick called out, running up to meet them with a rifle in his hands.

"You want us to wait for you to take a piss boy? You know where the river is." Pete answered his nephew. "Anyway, like I was saying," he said, turning to Clementine and Omid to continue his story. "so I try to take the gun away from him, when the boy nearly gut shots me! And of course the buck gets.

"Man, why do you gotta be telling them that? " Nick asked Pete, slightly embarassed. "She already forgave me last night!"

"Because you nearly blew the girl's goddamn face off yesterday! Seems pretty relevant." His uncle explained.

"Nick's right, Pete," Omid said, supporting Nick. "he already apoligized to us yesterday. THis doesn't have to turn into a shit show."

"Yeah, all you've been doing lately is making an ass out of me!" Nick said to Pete

"Well you seem to doing a pretty damn good job doing that yourself!"

Nick then let out a loud grunt.

"Whatever." he scoffed, shoving past Pete.

"Running off again are you?" his uncle sarcastically asked him.

"I know where the fuckin' river is!" Nick responded, irritated.

"That boy sometimes I swear…" Pete told Clementine and Omid. "Sometimes you've gotta play a hard role. Even if the ones you love hate you for it."

"You should probably tell him that." Clementine suggested. "He'd understand."

"I'd doubt it, he hardly listens to anything I say these days."

Their conversation was cut short once again when Nick called out to them.

"Uncle Pete!" he called out.

"Come on, we'd better get going." Pete said to the other two as they ran over to Nick.

* * *

><p>When they had arrived, they had saw Nick staring into the clearing with his eyes wide in shock.<p>

"Dammit what is it? Speak u-"

Pete stopped himself as soon as he had entered the clearing, his eyes wide with shock as well.

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph…" Pete muttered as he saw the horror along the river.

The fish traps were missing from the river. Scattered across the ground were several dead corpses, both humans and walkers alike. Several bullet casings were lying in dirt next to the bodies as well.

"Who do you think did this?" Clementine asked Nick and Pete.

"Not sure, but it ain't your average gang of thugs." Pete responded.

"Think about it; you're Carver, what do you do?" Nick asked his uncle.

"Who's Carver?" Clementine asked the two.

"It's not important now," Pete responded. "Let's just see if these guys got anything on them. Omid, you go over there with Nick. Clem and I got this side." he added, ordering Omid.

As Pete went to check one of the walker corpses, Nick and Omid moved over to the east side of the river, searching two human corpses over there. Clementine looked to the right of Pete and saw one dead body slumped on the ground on its side. The body belonged to what looked like a middle aged bald man, wearing jeans and a black leather jacket that had the logo for a band called the "Plastic Toys".

"This one's shot too." she said to Pete.

"Through the head?" he asked.

She turned the body over to lay on its back, and noticed a small bullethole in its forehead.

"Yeah." the eleven year old answered.

"Figures. See if you can find any ammo on these guys, we're running low."

Clementine searched the man's pockets, finding a few handgun bullets inside. She then tucked them away into her back pocket, hoping that she could find a gun to put them into later.

As soon as she stood up, she noticed an odd sight on a small island in the middle of the river. From what she could tell, there were more dead bodies over ther as well.

"There's some more out there." she called out to the rest of the group.

Omid, Nick, and Pete all turned to face where Clementine had noticed the bodies, their eyes set on the island as well.

"There's more out there?" Pete asked. "There's gotta be more to this; this ain't just some pissing match between two groups."

"Well then what is it?" Omid asked him.

"FUBAR" Pete replied, beginning to wade through the river to reach the island.

"So what, you're just gonna go over there? What if it's dangerous?" Nick warned his uncle.

"But what if someone's alive?" Omid asked Nick.

"So?" he responded.

"SO they might just be inclined to tell us what the hell happened here." Pete answered. "Clem, Omid, you two come help me over here." he added.

"This is a bad idea…" Nick muttered to himself as Clementine and Omid walked across several stepping stones to reach the island.

"Well I don't like it either, but sooner or later you're gonna have to realize a simple truth." Pete called to Nick across the river.

"What, that you're an asshole?"

"That no one's ever gonna give a goddamn whether you like something or not! You gotta grow up son."

"Whatever" Nick scoffed, walking off to search another corpse.

"Come on you guys," Pete said to Omid and Clem. "you two wanna be useful? Just scan that treeline while I go search the other side of the lake."

"We'd be more useful with guns though." Clementine suggested to Pete. "At some point, you guys have to trust us."

"Hell I trust you two, but just not everyone's ready yet." Pete responded before walking over to the other side of the lake.

"Okay Clem, I'll watch Pete, you see if you can find anything on these dead guys okay?" Omid asked the little girl.

"Yeah, sure." she replied.

Clementine walked around the river, looking around at the dead bodies. She saw what looked like a black haired woman and a middle aged man with glasses laying next to each other, each with a bullet hole in their foreheads. She gave a disappointed sigh when there was no useful items in their pockets.

As she looked to her right however, she let out a short gasp as she noticed a purple object leaning on the bank of the island.

"Omid! Over here!" She called to her guardian, who promptly ran over to her.

"What is it Cle-" he was cut off as he noticed the object laying next to one of the corpses. "Is that?"

"My backpack…" Clementine answered as she opened it up. Everything she had left when she was attacked by the bandits was all there; her gun, her lighter, her bottle of water, the drawing of Kenny and his family, Kenny's hat, and the photo of Lee from the drugstore.

"How the hell did that get here?" Omid asked her.

"Well, well, well…" a voice from behind them said with a heavy cough. "come back to finally finish me?"

"Holy shit…" Omid said in shock upon noticing the wounded man laying behind them.

"Ralph?" Clementine asked with a shocked expression too.

"What? You disappointed Christa didn't get the chance to finish me off? After you left me to die back at that hospital?" Ralph asked the little girl, still coughing heavily.

"But...but how did you get out? I saw you get bi-"

"What? Didn't see the large stump when you almost stepped on me?" Ralph asked, pointing to where his left arm would have been.

Omid's eyes suddenly turned to rage. "You were there that night when we were attacked...You were the one that tried to kill Christa!" He yelled at him.

"Yeah so what? You think I'll just tell you where she went off to?" Ralph scoffed at him. "Or maybe you'll kill me before that?"

"Wait, maybe we can fix you up." Clementine suggested. "Then can you please tell us where Christa is?"

"Ah, don't get your hopes up kid." Ralph said to her weakly. "It's too late for me."

"What're you talking abo-"

Clementine cut herself off when she had noticed Ralph's chest, riddled with what looked like several shots to his torso.

"Managed to stop most of the bleeding, but I'm not getting anywhere in this shape." Ralph stated with a heavy cough.

Clementine then quickly turned to her backpack, grabbing the bottle of water that was inside.

"At least take this...before you go.." she told the dying man sadly.

"Always had a soft spot for kids…" Ralph told her as he took the bottle, drinking its remains in one sip."Thanks for that. Your girl, Christa. There were these guys...they were packing….came up in this giant truck loaded with machine guns...they came in shooting us all up...she got away with the kid though…" he explained to the two of them.

"Wait…" Omid said. "You said she was with a kid...was that our baby? Is it okay?"

"Shit that was yours?" Ralph replied with a cough. "Yeah I guess. I convinced everyone else not to kill it, so we've been taking care of it for the past year...he got out with Christa though. Do me a favor and just let me rest for a bit, will you?" he asked the two.

"Yeah, we understand." Clementine responded.

"Thanks kid. You make sure… *cough* you make sure you find her. Don't…*cough* don't keep her waiting…" Ralph told the two.

Afterward, Ralph sighed, took a deep sigh, and closed his eyes, letting death take him.

"Damn…" Omid said. "To think that all this time he's still been helping us…"

He was cut off as Pete let out a cry of pain. Omid and Clementine looked quickly in Pete's direction, seeing him back away from a crawling walker before quickly shooting it in the head.

"Pete!" Nick cried out, making sure his uncle was okay.

"I'm fine! I'm...fine." Pete responded. "Just...just lost my footing."

However, when Clementine looked down to Pete's right ankle, her eyes lit up in shock.

Pete had been bitten.

Before she could tell Omid, she was interrupted when Nick fired a shot from behind him.

"Shit! Lurkers!" he cried out, taking aim at the several walkers emerging from the woods.

"Dammit I'm out of ammo!" Pete called out. "You three get your asses over here!"

"No! Get over here! I can cover you!" Nick replied.

"Clem, I've got Nick, you go help Pete!" Omid ordered her as he ran through the river to go help Nick.

"Come on, hurry!" Pete called to Clementine, who was running through the river to get to him.

Suddenly, a walker emerged from behind PEte and tackled him to the ground, and causing him to drop his gun. The walker's jaw was inches away from his neck.

"Clem get this thing off me!" Pete pleaded.

As soon as the walker was about to tear his neck out, it fell to the ground dead, with Clementine slamming her hammer into its head.

Pete then kicked off the walker's corpse and stood up, running over to help Nick and Omid.

"Nick! Hold on, we're coming!" He called out as he and Clem began to run around the river.

As they ran. they could see the number of walkers increasing, with almost a small horde surroundign Nick and Omid, who were desperately trying to hold them off.

"Don't get over here!" Nick called out. "We'll try to find you later! Omid, let's go!" Nick said, with him and Omid retreating into the woods away from the walkers.

"Goddammit! NICK!" Pete tried to call out.

"We have to go!" Clem told him, as they had noticed several walkers behind them.

"Dammit...alright, let's go!" Pete agreed, as the two began their escape from the group of walkers.

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT TIME, ON NOT OUR HOME…<strong>

Clementine: What are you gonna do?

Pete: Hand me that saw….

* * *

><p>Sarah: Hey Luke's back!<p>

* * *

><p>?: Hello there. I'm out looking for my people. Seven to be exact. Maybe you've seen them?<p>

* * *

><p>Clementine: Someone came looking for you. A man.<p>

Rebecca: What? DId he say what his name was?

Alvin: We know damn well who it was.

Clementine: Who is he?

Carlos: One of the guys we were with before.

Sarah: What's he gonna do to us?

* * *

><p>Rebecca: I can't go on…<p>

Luke: I figure we've got about four, or five more days to reach those mountains….

* * *

><p>Alvin: You don't have to hurt anyone, just put the gun down man.<p>

* * *

><p>Omid: Holy shit….<p>

Clementine: I thought you were dead.

**NOT OUR HOME EPISODE 3: TAINTED BLOOD**

**COMING SOON**


End file.
